noche inesperada
by abril6612
Summary: en este capitulo las tortugas conoceran a 3 chicas que cambiaran sus vidas pero que don tan raro tienen dos chicas
1. Chapter 1

una noche en el patrullaje

leo:miren unos krangs

raphael:acabemos con ellos

leo:tranquilo rapha ay que ver que planean y luego acabar con ellos

mikey:tal vez aran una invasión zombi

donie:tal vez estan intentando abrir un portal para que traigan moustros a esta dimensión

grita una chica:aaaaaaahhhhh

leo: escucharon eso

rapha:si vamos

las tortugas van y pelean con los krangs

mikey:miren una chica

leo:muy hermosa... dice susurrando

era un chica común cabello mediano ,ojos cafés oscuros ,y muy hermosa

rapha:que le abra pasado a esta chica esta muy herida

donie:tiene heridas muy profundas

mikey:y si la llevamos a las alcantarillas

leo:buena idea

la agarra y se la lleva en el caparazon...los chicos se les hace muy raro la actitud de leo

por que el nunca había dejado que alguna persona fuera a las alcantarrillas por que era muy peligroso llevar a alguien desconocido

palabras que les había dicho el maestro splinter

donie:esta bien la curare tiene muchas heridas

leo mirandolo con cara de celos y enojo al tocarla

rapha:tranquilo leo es tuya y de nadie mas

leo se pone rojisimo como tomate

mikey:vamos leo es muy hermosa para ti nadie mas que tu toca a tu novia

leo:no es mi novia

mikey:estan sexy y hermosa

rapha:la chica

mikey:no la pizza

donie:bueno ya la cure dejemosla dormir el reposo sera bueno para ella

splinter:que hace esa chica aqui

leo:la encontramos muy herida muy cerca de los krangs

mikey:podria quedarse maestro splinter la cuidaremos

splinter:esta bien

las 4 tortugas se quedaron pensativas por que el maestro acepto a que se quedara el era muy desconfiado

a las personas que no conocia

leo:maestro splinter por que acepto tan rápido que la chica se quedara

splinter:mira leonardo e desarrollado la habilidad de ver el aura de las personas y todas las personas buenas tienen el aura

de color azul y las personas que no debemos confiar de color rojo pero esta chica tiene su aura blanca algo no visto

leo:y decidio que se quedara para ver si es buena o malo persona verdad maestro

splinter:no solo por que ustedes piensas que es de buen corazon

a las 2 de la mañana la chica comienza a despertar

?:donde estoy que paso

se lavanta la chica

?:aaaaaaahhhh me duele mis piernas

en eso se escuchan pasos y entra leonardo con sus katanas buscando a la chica viendo que no le pasara nada

leo:ooolaaaa estas aqui

la chica le cae encima desde el techo poniendole una llave en eso aparecen las otras 3 tortugas

rapha:que paso aqui

mikey:por fin despertaste bella durmiente

doni: tranquila no te lastimaremos

en eso la chica suelta a leonado y se les acerca a las tortugas

leo:cual es tu nombre

?:mi nombre es maria gusto en conocerlos le dice mirando a leo con una delicada sonrisa

leo se vuelve a poner rojo

donie: y por que estabas muy cerca de los krangs que te hicieron

mikey:si si mira tu heridas te dejaron como zombie

todos:zombie

mikey si con muchas heridas y rajadas

rapha:eso si y por que te perseguian o que te querian acer

maria: pues en realidad eso no les puedo decir lo único que les puedo decir es que quiere experimantar con migo

donie:esxperimentar que raro

maria:bueno chicos me tengo que ir no me siento cómoda estando en un lugar donde no me an dado permiso estar

leo:no quedate estaras a salvo aqui y estas muy herida para regresar a casa

aparece el maestro splinter mirando detenidamente a la muchacha

splinter:buenos dias jovencita mi nombre es splinter quisiera hablar con tigo a solas si no te molesta

maria:buenos dias maestro splinter no no me molesta

splinter:maria quisiera decirte algo sobre las auras, todas las personas de buena actitud tenesmos aura color azul

pero yo e logrado ver que tu aura es de color...

maria:azul

splinter:exacto como lo sabes muy pocos tienen el don de ver el aura

maria:pues mire yo si veo el aura por un estraño don que me dio mi tia lo cual se llamaba maria

pero eso del aura no es lo mas raro que me pasa, lo mas raro es que yo puedo ...

splinter:vamos maria dilo esta bien decir lo que te pasa para desahogarse

maria:bueno no sabria como decirselo en palabras pero mire mejor

el maestro splinter mira que le empiezan a salir unas hermosas alas blancas como la nieve

splinter:eso es sorprendente pero no tengas miedo a que la sociedad no te acepte tal y como eres

maria:no eso no es lo que me da miedo es esto

maria aparte de tener alas como las palomas pero gigantes tenia la habilidad en transformarse en diferentes animales

lo cual se transforma en un lobo con alas lo que se veia mas diamativo que era blanca como la nieve luego se transforma en humana otra vez

splinter:eso es impresionante como tuviste esa habilidad

maria:es como una maldicion pero yo no lo considero asi al contrario lo considero como un don y me encanta transformarme en lobo

maria sale de la habitacion donde platicaba con splinter

leo:no tienes hambre

maria:si un poco

mikey:siii pizza para cenar

leo:pero como sabes si a ella le gusta la pizza

mikey:a todo el mundo le gusta la pizza leo no seas tonto

rapha: y po que no se lo preguntas leo

leo:maria a ti te gusta la pizza o que te gusta

maria:si me gusta jejeje me encanta

donie:veo que ya an coraro muy rapido tu heridas verdad

maria:si pero mira lo que voy hacer

la joven chica echo un soplido lo cual salio de color azul parecia somo si lo controlara con sus manos haciendo que fuera hacia

sus piernas curándolas de inmediato

maria:mucho mejor

las 4 tortugas se quedaron con la boca abierta y los 4 se les hizo raro ver eso y sin duda todos le preguntaron como lo hizo

maria:uno de mis otros dones que tengo es de la curación

tortugas:wow

maria:bueno yo voy por la pizza donde queda

mikey:en la esquina al final de la cuadra

rapha golpea a mikey

mikey:auchh

donie:como eres malo mikey acaba de llegar y ya quieres que eya balla

maria:no importa no tengo ningun problema

maria sali corriendo a comprar la pizza

leo:mejor la acompaño no se balla a perder o a pasar algo malo

rapha:si corre que se te escapa tu novia

leo se pone rojo desviando la mirada para que sus hermanos no se den cuenta

leo alcanzaba la la chica mientras ella corria leo no dejaba de verla era demasiado hermosa y sentia que debia estar junto

a ella siempre en eso la chica se detiene

maria:quien me esta persiguiendo

leonardo se habia dado cuenta que lo habia descubierto y decidio esconderse detras de uno botes de la basura

maria:se uqe esta alguien detras de los botes y no quiero pelear sal

maria se acerca a los botes y mira ala tortuga de cinta azul

maria:a eras tu leo ven vamos por las pizzas que quieren tus hermanos

maria agarra de la mano a leo lo cual ace que le hierva la sangre y sepone rojo el miraba a maria mientras estaba distraida

corriendo y miraba una hermoza sonrisa era algo raro por que la chica a pesar que estaba hace rato lastimada siempre

tenia una cara de felicidad... llegan a comprar pizzas

maria:buenas noches venimos a comprar pizzas

murakami:buenas nochas cuantas quieren

maria: 3 porfavor

murakami les entregan las pizzas y se le acerca a leo

murakami:es muy hermosa tu novia consientela mucho

maria y leo se ban y ragresan alas alcantarrillas y se escucha una voz de mujer

donie:o. abril

abril:ola donie

rapha: miren ya llego la parejas de novios leonardo y maria

abril:¿quien es maria?

mikey:la nueva chica que encontramos

abril:chica que bien espero ser una gran amiga suya

maria:hola un gusto conocerte mi nombre es maria

abril:ola mi nombre el abril o'neil pero me puedes decir abril ven te presento todo el lugar

maria y abril se estaban conociendo pero ambas sentian que tendrian una amistad muy fuerte

mikey:maria te puedo decir mari

maria:si claro no ay problema


	2. Chapter 2

¿sera amor?

después de haber comido unas deliciosas rebanadas de pizzas era hora de dormir

todos: hasta mañana ,que descansen

maria:no tengo sueño mejor iré a tomas un poco de leche espero que con eso duerma

leo:parece que tampoco tienes sueño verdad

maria:no en realidad no y tu por que no tienes sueño

leo:no lo se no te sabría decir y es muy raro que yo no tenga sueño

maria:mm con migo es normal que no pueda dormir

leo:pero por que tienes pesadillas o que trauma tienes dímelo tal vez pueda ayudarte

maria: es la primera vez después de 2 años que alguien se preocupa mucho por mi pero yo no

duermo por un vacio en el corazón.

Leonardo no pregunto mas y decidió callar lo cual maría lo abraza asiendo que se sonroje y dándole

un tierno beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que Leonardo se pusiera con la sangre hirviendo de amor

su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y solo tenia en mente aquel beso de esa dulce jovencita

Al siguiente dia por la mañana:

mikey:buenos días dormilones

donie:buenos días Mickey

rapha: escuche a personas hablando en la noche no salí a ver quien era por que me moría de sueño

maria:o lo siento rapha espero que te allá dejado dormir

leo:no te preocupes mari rapha tiene un suño tan profundo que cay como piedra

mikey: si lo escucharas verías que suena como un tractor descompuesto

mikey:auch por hiciste eso

rapha:no me vuelvas a decir eso

mikey: que la verdad jajajaja

rapha: ven acá

donie:dejemos a esos 2 pelear por un rato oye mari e visto que tienes mucha sabiduría y dones de casualidad no sabes

un poco de ninjutsu

splinter :buenos días maría escuche lo que dijo Donatello y también me da curiosidad saber si sabes ninjutsu

maria:mmm pues un poco no se mucho lo practique poco tiempo pero si aprendí algo

splinter: entonces no te importaría que te pusiéramos una pruebas verdad

maria:no con todo gusto

splinter:la primera prueba es la concentración te tapare los ojos y tendrás que concentrarse para escuchas

donde estan los enemigos

maria:esta bien tápeme los ojos

MARIA sin ningún problema encontró fácilmente a las 4 tortugas

splinter:segunda prueba velocidad los chicos te dispararan flechas y tu tendras que esquivarlas

MARIA esquivo de nuevo facilmente todas las flechas sin ningun problema

splinter:ultima prueba fuerza tendras que sacarlos de el piso sin que tu salgas de el esta bien

maria: esta bien

el primero en atacar fue mikey lo cual maria agarro sus Nunchacos de manera que este quedando en el aire maria jalo

sus Nunchacos de manera que eya le diera una patada en el estomago sacandolo dela pelea

es segundo en atacar fue rapha con sus sais lo cual a maria le prestaron una katana aciendo que con ella salieran

volando sus sais quedando indefenso sin armas cual el quiso atacar solo le dio un gran patada sacandolo

el tercero en atacar fue donie con su bo la cual maría en un parpadeo se la quito dejándolo indefenso como a rapha pero en esta ocasión lo

que hizo fue que con su misma bo sacarlo a palazos cosa que a ella le pareció muy divertido y el ultimo en atacar fue a leonardo

cosa que el ni ella querian lastimarse leo no le puse atención a la pelea se quedo distraído por los movimientos de la chica cosa que

se quedaba paralizada en varias ocaciones y en cierto movimiento quedaron abrazados uno con el otro de manera

que esta ves quedara muy sonrojada maria la cual aprovecho la distracion de leo para ganar la batalla.

splinter:creo que eres muy buena en esto y me gustaria que pelearas con migo

maria:wow sera un honor pelear contra un maestro con todo gusto

splinter y maria se habian quedado mirando frente a frente de manera que cuando empezo la pelea splinter para no lastimarla le

aplico una llave para que no se pudiera mover pero el no sabia que maria era experta como el maestro de modo que se solto de la

llave aplicada lo cual ella sela regreso y termino la pelea las 4 tortugas ,el maestro y abril estaban muy sorprendidos al ver

como alguien podia vencer con facilidad al maestro splinter

rapha: leo creo que tienes una novia muy fuerte y rápida

leo:por ultima vez no es mi novia solo es una amiga

mikey:si una amigovia verdad leo

donie: ya dejen a leo y a su novio chicos

leo: tu tambien doni

maria: escuche un poco su platica y solo por curiosidad quien es novia o novio de quien

todos:no nadie ,nadie

maria:esta bien oigan no han visto a abril

doniecreo que esta usando mi laptop en aquella habitación

maria:ok ire con ella...

maria:ola abril como estas

abril:mejor dicho como estas tu

maria:por que que pasa

abril:no te agas vi claramente como se quedaban mirando tu y leo en la batalla parecia que leo se distraia al verte

maria:tu crees

abril:si no te dejaba de mirar como si sintiera algo por ti mas que una sola amistad...amor

maria:no enrealidad no creo que se fije en mi xD

abril:eso es un te gusta

maria:no sabria decirtelo por que a pesar que es una tortuga pues si si es algo guapo y muy tierno pero hablemos

mas de ti y donie

abril:yo y donie no en realidad no pasa nada entre yo i el

maria:encerio por que no dejaba de verte se distrajo como 3 segundo al verte y si lo saque de la batalla

abril:mmmm mejor vamonos a comer

CUANDO ESTABAN COMIENDO

splinter:maria donde aprendiste a pelear asi eso te abra llevado mucho tiempo y debiste haber sido buena alumna

maria:enrealidad solo 6 meses

rapha y donie:6 meses

mikey:nosotros llevamos 15 años y todavia no hemos superado al maestro

maria:la cuestion es de mucha concentracion para ver hacia donde van los golpes

CUANDO ACABARON DE COMER Y ERA DE NOCHE

maria:creo que saldre a dar una caminata para que me de sueño...leo que haces despierto

leo:ola maria no no tengo sueño

maria:me quieres acompañar me gustaria salir a caminar con tigo

leo:esstata bien

MIENTRAS TANTO en el clan del pie

destructor:karai sal a buscar a esas tortugas y ponles este chip de rastreo

karai:si padre

mientras tanto con la tortuga de cinta azul y maria

maria:ven leo sientate aqui con migo miremos las estrellas aqui en el techo es un buen lugar no crees

leo:si pero aste mas para atrás no te vallas a caer

maria:contigo cerca no tengo miedo de nada XD

leo cambiando la conversación.

leo:wow ase mucho frio verdad

maria:yo no tengo frio a ver préstame tu manos para ver si tienes frio,,, wow estas helando deja tur manos aqui con migo

yo te calentare un poco

leo en sus pensamientos wow esta chica es lo mejor que me allá pasado en la vida es bonita y muy cariñosa tengo

que decirle lo que siento por ella pero rápido

maria:brrrr tengo escalo frios jejeje

en eso leo la abraza y se le acerca un poco mas quedando frente a frente

maria:leo

leo:si amo...

en eso karai aparece haciendo que estos dos se separen rápidamente y leo sacando sus katanas

karai:creo que interrumpí la cita de amor de estos dos tontos verdad

maria:y tu quien eres

karai:yo soy karai y e venido a platicar con mi novio leo

leo:que no no es cierto mari

maria había sentido algo muy fuerte por leo pero escuchar eso le rompió el corazón haciendo que corriera saltando de

techo en techo

karai:jajaja vaya que tonto y facil de engañar

leo:as espantado a la chica que pudiera ser el amor de mi vida alguien que compartiría y daría mi vida

karai:jajajajaja que par de tontos

leo:pense que tu eras una chica diferente a la cual podría pasar todo el tiempo contigo como una pareja pero me equivoque otra vez

karai:una que ¿pareja?

leo:si karai senti algo por ti pero eso cambio desde hace poco tiempo

LEO DEJA SOLA A KARAI BUSCANDO COMO LOCO A MARIA SIN PARAR HATA QUE AMANECIO DESPUES DE LA BUSQUEDA FUE A LAS ALCANTARILLAS

leo:chicos han visto a mari

rapha:si llego como 3 horas antes que tu pero muy triste

donie:no sabes que le paso no le a querido hablar nadie

leo:tratare de hablar con ella

leo:mari quiero explicarte lo que paso ahí lamento que aya pasado eso

mari:no leo tu no me debas explicaciones ok

leo :pero

mari: pero nada tu maneja tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras

leo:y si es contigo

mari:como que con migo

leo:y si quiero tener mi vida al lado de la tuya

LEO le da un tierno abrazo a mari la cual ella no lo acepta se quita y se va a meditar

rapha :jajaja crees que no vimos eso

leo:que cosa...dice para que no lo descubran

mikey:el abrazo que le diste a mari y no te acepto

rapha:tan mal hueles

leo:jaja de al menos yo me baño diario y no 5 veces a la semana

mikey:mua mua te amo mari

donie:no yo mas leo

rapha,donie,mikey:jajajajajajaja

leo:de almenos yo en el primer dia la abrace no crees donie

leo:perdon donie solo que estaba enojado

donie:no importa de al menos ya la he abrazado 3 veces

leo:pues algo es algo

por lo tanto en el clan del pie

karai:padre le puse el rastreador a una chica que parece ser buena amiga de las tortugas

destructor:muy bien karai pero ese no solo es un chip de rastreo también aparte de rastrear electrocuta a la persona que lo lleva


	3. Chapter 3

secretos de una sola persona

ala siguiente noche

llego la hora del patrullaje nocturno

mikey;oye mari no quisieras salir al patrullaje nocturno

maria:si claro, siempre lo diré es tan bella la ciudad de noche

leo:igual que tu

donie:dijiste algo leo

leo:no nada nada

mikey:chicos miren unos krangs

rapha:vamos hacia ello y demostrémosle quienes somos

la lucha comienza leo,mikey,rapha,donie y maria pelearon juntos pero tanto leo como maria no se dirigían la mirada

al acabar con los krangs no sabian que eran vigilados por el clan del pie y después maría sintió una carga eléctrica muy fuerte la cual casi la desmaya

maria:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

leo:maria te sientes bien

maria:no

donie:mira tienes una quemadura grande

leo:ven te cargare yo te llevo a casa

maria:no yo puedo sola

en eso maria sale corriendo y las tortugas se dan cuenta que el clan del pie sele corriendo detras de ella

las tortugas corren detrás de el clan del pie pero no eran ninjas normales eran krangs lo cual se les hiso

mas difíciles combatir con ellos, leo se di cuenta que maría estaba allí tirada por el dolor de la electrocucion

y cuando se le acerco a ella los ninjas o krangs salieron tras de el persiguiéndolo de manera que eran como 10 y el solo

se alejo lo mas lejos para que no le hicieran daño a maria cuando el iba corriendo no se percato que sus hermanos

hiban atras de el terminando con los ninjas en eso olvido saltar un subió a un gran edificio lo cual en un mal paso callo

de mas de 30 metro de alto creia que era su fin asta que cerro los ojos y algo cálido lo abrazo dejándolo en un techo mas bajo al ver ese animal vio que era un lobo de 2 metros de alto con unas alas de casi 3 metros pero logro notar algo raro una quemadura en el cuello y un collar

leo:muchas gracias

el lobo blanco solo desapareció

rapha:con que aqui estas verdad

dinie:milagro apareciste

leo:y maria

mikey la esta cuidando

mikey:ola chicos

todos menos mikey:y quien cuida a maria

que la olvide

leo:regresemos por ella rápido para ayer... que raro no esta

rapha:tal vez este en las alcantarillas eya es fuerte leo

maria:aaaaaaahhhhh

leo:maria estas bien que te pasa pero que tienes en el cuello

maria:me siento

en eso maria se desmaya lo cual Leonardo la agarra y se la lleva en el caparazón

llegan a la alcantarilla y donie descubre el chip de rastreo que tenia maría que dejo de enviar señal despues que maria se

desmayo donie cura de nuevo a maria y despues de curarla se lleva el chip para estudiarlo

donie:chicos vengan a ver esto

rapha:que pasa donie

donie:esta carga eléctrica fue muy fuerte ninguna persona u cosa viviente seria capaz de soportar algo asi

mikey:te refieres que maría es un extraterrestre

leo:mikey no digas tonterías

maria:o mi cuello mm ola chicos que paso

rapha:nada maria solo te desmayaste por este chip que te electrocuto

maria:chip que raro pero con razón me arde el cuello

mikey:mari pero que bonito collar donde lo sacaste

maria esconde rápido aquel collar que tenia

maria:cual collar

que tenias

maria:emmm creo que saldré a caminar

leo:pero estas muy lastimada

maria:no me duele poco no es algo tan alarmante

maria salio de nuevo a dar su caminata de todas las noches pero no sabia que leo la perseguía por que estaba muy

distraida en su collar

maria:leo no pensé que estuvieras aquí

leo:tu fuiste la que me salvaste verdad

maria: de que estas hablando

leo: aquella loba que me rescato de la caída fuiste tu lo se por el collar que traes

maria:no te puedo mentir a ti si fui yo, pero estoy mas agradecida por averme ayudado a llegar aqui y por aver

alejado a el clan del pie muchas gracias

Maria le da un abrazo y un beso lo cual hace que leonardo se ponga rojo

maria se fue muy contenta saltando de techo en techo sabiendo que habia completado su objetivo

leonardo no podia creer lo que pasaba, una chica lo habia besado algo muy hermosa para el por que al ser una

tortuga solo veía a las parejas de la ciudad y se preguntaba que es el amor, pero día lo había descubierto

solo sentia que su corazon palpitaba rápido y no aguantaba la emoción de gritar que lo único que dijo fue

leo:wow

maria:espero que no le haya molestado el beso creo que mejor cuando llege me disculpare con el

abril:mari que paso de veo mas contenta de lo normal algo paso entre tu y leo

maria:como sabias que leo estaba conmigo

abril:lo vi salir muy rapido para alcanzarte

maria:no no paso nada solo platicamos jejeje

donie:ho hola abril

abril:ola donie

maria:donie ven acompáñame a caminar tenemos que hablar

donie:esta bien

mira doni yo e visto y no lo nieges lo que sientes por abril

donie:yo no no siento nada solo amistad

maria:no me mientas donie yo se que sientes algo por abril mas que una amistad

donie:esta bien si siento algo mas que una amistad pero soy muy tímido para decírselo

maria:mira donie si quieres que ella salga contigo primero invítala a un lugar muy romántico a una cena u otro lugar

donde tengan privacidad y le digas lo que sientes

donie:ok se lo dire y llevare experimentos para que vea todo lo que e hecho

maria:no seria mejor que coman pero que te portes muy caballeroso ,ok que tal si practicamos imagina que yo soy abril

EN ESO LEO APARECE Y MIRA A DONATELLO Y MARIA PLATICANDO COSA QUE SE PONE MUY CELOSO Y ENOJADO

maria:esta bien practiquemos que me dirias si yo fuera abril

LEO SE ACERCA PARA ESCUCHAR MAS DE LA PLATICA

donie:abril quieres venir conmigo quiero hablar un rato con tigo

maria:si esta bien

MARIA AGARRA LA MANO DE DONIE PARA DICIMULAR LO QUE EL HARIA CON ABRIL

donie:solo te quiero decir que ..te ...te

maria:me que

donie:que te amo no puedo ocultar lo que siento te amo ,te amo

maria:yo igual donie

MARIA ABRAZA A DONI PARA QUE ESTE SE SIENTA MEJOR Y MAS SEGURO DE LO QUE TIENE QUE ASER,DONI SE VA DANDOLE LAS GRACIAS A

MARIA POR LA ACTUACION

MARIA LOGRA ESCUCHAR A ALGUIEN QUE LA ESPIABA Y MIRA A LEONARDO

maria:hola leo me queria disculpar por lo de hace rato

leo:y creo que me debes muchas disculpas

maria:si lo se perdoname por lo del beso

leo:y nada mas eso

maria:no entiendo

te vi con donatello y el se confeso y escuche toda la platica

maria:a ya entiendo dejame explicartelo

leo:no me debes ninguna explicacion

LEO SE VA PERO MARIA LO SIGUE ASTA QUE ELLA LO AGARRA DEL BRAZO

maria:encerio tienes celos de tu hermano jajajaja

leo:no son celos

maria:si aja jejeje bueno lo que viste es solo una actuacion estoy ayudando a tu hermano a que se le

condesara a abril y nada mas

leo:pero yo rayos me siento mal

maria:bueno ya que doni se va a confesar yo igual leo yo siento algo por ti que no te lo puedo explicar pero

creo que alo mejor habría mucha desconfianza por lo que acabas de decirme así que adiós

MARIA SOLTO UNA LAGRIMA AL MOMENTE DE IRSE LEONARDO LA ABRAZA DICIENDOLE

leo:yo te amo mas que a mi vida y quiero estar contigo siempre

MARIA Y LEONARDO SE MIRARON CARA A CARO MUY ABRAZADOS Y CUANDO LLEGO EL TIEMPO DEL BESO MIKEY RESBALA

MIKEY:auch eso me dolio

rapha:sigue leo disimula que no estamos aqui

abril:que romantico maria asta que le dijiste la verdad

maria:por que nos estaban espiando mmm creo que alguien no tiene privacidad aqui verdad

leo:de almenos donie fue el unico que respeta

abril:donie esta aquí también

donie:solo estaba viendo que aser bueno maria sabe asi que nada

leo:que tal si nos vamos maria

maria:buena idea leo

MARIA Y LEO SE FUERON DE AQUEL LUGAR DE MANERA QUE ABRIL Y LAS TORTUGAS NO SUPIERAN S DONDE FUERON

leo:en que estabamos mari

maria:mmm no recuerdo asmelo recordar

LEO LE DA UN BESO A MARIA COSA QUE NO TERMINO LO QUE IBA A DECIR

maria:te amo leo

leo:yo igual mi maria

maria:pero creo que ahí que ir al patrullaje nocturno no crees

leo:esta bien

LAS TORTUGAS MARIA Y ABRIL SE REUNEN DE NUEVO

maria:escuchan eso son los krangs

todos:no escuchamos nada

maria:encerio soy la unica

rapha:creo que si nadie escucha nada

maria:leo me prestas una de tus katanas

leo:si agarrala sin ningún problema

MARIA SE ABAJA DEL TECHO Y SALE CORRIENDO COSA QUE LAS TORTUGAS Y ABRIL LA PERSIGUEN MARIA CAMINO COMO 6 CUADRAS ASTA QUE,MARIA SE DETIENE Y MIRAN QUE PELEA SOLA COSA QUE LES DIO CURIOSIDAD A LOS 5

leo:maria que ases

maria:miren lo que tengo en tu katana

donie:miren es un krang creo que se puso cierto traje para esconderse entre la paredes para que no lo pudieran observar ni ver

mikey:en español porfavor

donie:quiero decir camuflaje

rapha:buena vista mari y buen oido

maria:gracias pero no creen que es muy peligroso que los krangs ayan dasarrollado el camuflaje

abril:si eso es muy peligroso

leo:mejor regresemos a las alcantarillas para que donie estudie el camuflaje

maria:si adelantese ustedes yo me quedare un poco aqui con abril

maria:mira muy pronto llegara navidad y quiero regalarle algo a los chicos

abril:mmm buena idea escoge a 2 de los chicos y yo les regalo a los otros 2 si

maria:bueno yo escojo a

abril:leo verdad

maria:jeje sip a leo y a mikey

abril:yo me quedo con donie y rapha al día siguiente

maria: buenos días

todos:buenos días

splinter: hola maría quieres venir a ver como entrenan los chicos

maria:si gracias

EL DIA DE HOY PELEARAN LEONARDO VS RAPHA Y DONATELLO VS MIGUEL ANGEL

leo saca sus katanas y rapha sus sais

empieza la pelea le trata de hacer lo mejor para no quedar avergonzado si es que rapha gana

sigue la pelea y con una patada giratoria leo gana la pelea

los siguientes eran donie y mikey , donie saca su bo y mikey su Nunchacos

empieza la pelea y mikey da sus volteretas hacia atrás en ese momento mikey lo enreda con sus

Nunchacos haciendo que donie pierda la pelea la batalla fina era leo y mikey lo cual leo le rompe sus

Nunchacos con su katana y mikey quedando indefenso pierde la pelea hasta que

maria:maestro puedo pelear contra el ganador

splinter:con gusto maría

maria pelea sin armas cosa que no le pareció justo a leo

leo:maria no es justo que pelemos y tu sin arma

maria:creo que ya te habían dicho no es razón de justicia es de victoria

leo:esta bien

sin duda maría gana la pelea dejando a leo con mucha vergüenza

chicos les hice la comida vamos a comer

mikey:pero le tocaba a leo

rapha:si no te da vergüenza leo que tu novia haga tu comida

maria:no hay problema me encanta cocinar pizza

donie:te quedo delicioso

maria:gracias

splinter:maria si no te incomoda que paso con tus padre

maria:mmm la verdad mis padres murieron junto con mis hermanos y lo único que tengo era una amiga pero el día que ustedes me encontraron

la perdí de vista antes de que llegaran los krangs la subieron a una camioneta y me inyectaron un suero y me desmaye

solo escuche que la llevarían con un tal destructor

splinter:y por que querían experimentar contigo

maria:por mis dones que tengo se le hiso que tenia mucho me los querían quitar

mientras tanto con el clan del pie

destructor:esta lista la chica para que las tortugas y la tal maría pero sin duda maría venga por su amiga

krangs:la chica esta lista para que los que son tortugas vengan por ella

karai empecemos con el plan

al llegar la noche era el patrullaje nocturno

maria:chicos escucho a alguien venir

rapha:y nosotros seguimos sin escuchar a nadie el clan del pie rodea a las tortugas y a maria

maria:ahora si escuchas algo rapha

rapha:mmmm

karai:miren de nuevo la pareja de tontos y su hermanos oye maría dime que se siente tener cicatrices

maria cicatrices no entiendo

karai:si cicatrices por tu culpa las tiene mi padre pero todo se regresa

si aja y como

karai:tal vez con ella

KARAI TENIA AMARRADA A UNA CHICA

maria:yaki esta bien

YAKY:maria ayúdame

las tortugas y maría empieza a pelear pero karai electrocuta a todos casi desmayados excepto maría

leo:maria corre sálvate

maria:no leo venimos todos juntos y todo juntos lucharemos

karai:pero que hermosa escena pero tiene que acabar

KARAI PONE RAPIDAMENTE UN COLLAR A MARIA ACIENDO QUE ESTE LA VUELVA A ELECTROCUTAR PERO CON MAS POTENCIA

maria:aaaaaaaahhhhhh

yaky:transformate y acaba con todos

maria:pero no debo

yaky:pero tus amigos morirán

karai: cállate tonta

le da una cachetada

MARIA NO SOPORTABA MAS SUS AMIGOS MUY DEBILES MIRABAN TODO PERO NO SE MOVIAN POR ESTAR LASTIMADOS, MARIA ELECTROCUTADA

Y ADOLORIDA QUE NO TRUBO OTRA OPCION QUE TRANSFORMARSE EN UNA LOBA DE 2 METROS

MARIA:QUE COMIENSE LA PELEA

RAPHA:CHICOS MIRA LO MISMO QUE YO

DONI:SI PERO COMO PUEDE SER

MIKEY:LES DIJE QUE ERA UN EXTATERRESTRE

MARIA ACABO CON TODOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS Y KARAI SIN OPCION HUYO DE AYI MARIA EN SU ESPALDA DE LOBA CARGO A YAKI Y

A LOS CHICOS Y LOS LLEVO A LAS ALCANTARILLAS CUANDO LLEGO SE DESTRANSFORMO

splinter:maria que les sucedió a los chicos

maria:una batalla muy fea maestro

splinter:y como están

maria:solo adoloridos con algo de reposo y medicina estarán bien

splinter:y esa chica maría

maria:lo único que tengo parecido a una familia maestro splinter

splinter:maria si esa chica no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir se puede quedar

maria:si gracias maestro splinter

leo:auch pero que paso me arde la piel

rapha:maria que paso

mikey:tuve un sueño donde maria se transforma en un lobo blanco con alas

donie:pero si fue sueño por que tenemos marcas de la electrocución

yaky:maria pero quienes son ellos

maria:mis amigos yaky y creo que han visto lo que te dije que tenia prohibido enseñar

yaky:bueno ya lo vieron ahora explícales

maria:chicos pónganme mucha atención para explicarles lo que pasa

leo:esta bien maría y también eso explicara la loba que me salvo o no

maria:si también

maria:miren cuando yo naci mi tía estaba muy enferma y necesitaba una heredera de su don lo cual ella me lo dio a mi por ser joven al momento que me lo dio murió 5 años después que naci lo cual me explico la responsabilidad y como usarlos pero cuando me mude para nueva york un tal destructor se entero y por encontrarme mato a mi familia cuando tenia 9 años dejándome sola lo cual los padres de yaky me adoptaron pero destructor me volvió a encontrar

matando a los padres de yaky cuando teníamos 12 años yo y yaky sobrevivimos lo cual yo me enoje y me transforme dejándole cicatrices en la cara destructor solo quería saber como quitarme ese don y no fue el único en enterarse también los krangs por eso me querían. y a leonardo lo rescate al ver yo que los ninjas lo perseguían me transforme y al verlo caer me lanza volando hacia el para agarrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro

leo:mm gracias y tu historia si es muy triste pero tengo una duda

maria:cual

leo:despues de que tu vida se haya arruinado por que siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara

maria:por que ami me dijeron sonríele a la vida... se siente bien desahogarse

abril:oye maria cambiando de tema no les quieres decir algo a los chicos para esta navidad

maria:a si chicos va ver intercambio de regalos

los chicos:que es el intercambio de regalos

yaky:el intercambio de regalos es escoger a una o 2 personas y darle un regalo

mikey:suena divertido

maria:o que grosera fui yaky ellos son leonardo es el de la cinta azul,donatello el de la cinta purpura,raphael el de la cinta roja y miguel angel el de la

cinta naranja

maria:chicos ella es yaky mi mejor amiga o en pocas palabras mi hermana

yaky:un gusto conócelos

maria:solo que yaky es un poco ruda como el mismo carácter de rapha

yaky :quieres que te enseñe lo que es rudo maria

maria:jajaja con todo gusto si puedes

maria y yaky sabían ninjutsu pero la curiosidad de los chicos era quien era mejor maría le pidió las katanas a leo

y yaky los sais a rapha comenzó la pelea ambas chicas eran buenas sabían los mismos ataques por haber vivido y entrenado juntas

durante mucho tiempo llevaban ya 10 minutos peleando y no acababa la pelea ambas eran buenas hasta que yaky la aplico una llave a maria que

rompe el hueso del brazo pero maria no se rendía en un momento yaky se distrajo y maria se safo de la llave aplicándosela a yaky

la cual era muy fuerte y no le dolia maria se arto y la saco con una patada giratoria y una voltereta

maria:jeje te gane lo sabes eres muy fuerte pero con fuerza bruta pero nunca me ganaras

yaky: solo tuviste mucha suerte

rapha esta chica parece un hombre en su forma de pelear

yaky:jaja toma tus armas y tu talves peleas como mujer o no

rapha:quieres ver como peleo

maria:jajaja del odio al amor solo hay un paso

splinter:maria si destructor te quiere no deberías salir mucho de aqui y yaky con gusto te puedes quedar aquí con tu amiga

claro destructor las busca a las dos

yaky:con todo gusto maestro

maria:yaki pero que te paso en la pierna tienes una cicatriz recién hecha

yaky:si ese tal destructor me dijo ojo por ojo y

maria:diente por diente yaky perdóname es mi culpa

yaky:no te preocupes es mi culpa por no defenderme

abril:y que tal vamos haciendo las parejas para navidad solo que una persona le tendrá que regalar a 2

maria:yo quiero a esos 2

yaky:mmm entonces escojamos

abril:yo quiero a donie y a mikey

maria:yo a leo y yaky tu te quedas con tu novio digo rapha

yaky:mmm esta bien pero veras maria no dormirás esta noche seré tu peor pesadilla

maria:si y yo te pondré una cucaracha abajo te tu cama

yaky:lo haces y te romperé los huesos

maria:jajaja sigue soñando

leo: bueno esto esta así tu me regalas algo a mi y yo algo a ti verdad

maria:si claro

mikey:leo y por que no le regalas un beso

rapha:pero eso ya se lo regalo

donie:ya dejen de molestar a la pobre pareja

yaky:creo que ya se como molestarte mari jajajajaja

maria:esto no es respeto mmmm

leo:sin duda

yaky: espero que este chico no te rompa el corazon verdad mari

maria sulta una lagrima

yaky:upss lo siento enserio mari

MARIA SOLO CAMINA HACIA LA COCINA Y LEO LA PERSIGUE

leo:si no te moleta mari como que te rompan el corazón

maria:mira yo tuve un novio y dure como 6 meses con el pero me en los primero 3 meses fue muy cariñoso

pero los otros 3 sufrí mucho con el por que me engañaba con otra y no e podido llenar ese hueco en mi corazón

leo:y tu corazón todavía le daría una oportunidad a otra persona

maria:si y me gustaría que esa fueras tu

leo si me lo permites seria un gusto llenar ese hueco

MARIA ESTABA MUY ROJA Y LO QUE TENIA PENSADO ERA BESAR A LEO PERO EL SE ADELANTO NINGUNO DE LOS 2 SE DIO CUENTO QUE LOS HERMANOS DE LEO ,ABRIL,Y YAKY LOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO Y YAKY GRABANDOLOS

yaky:jajaja la pareja ideal esto va para el facebook

maria:pero que demonios

rapha:todo se descubrió leo

mikey:jajajaja

donie:no sabia que la amabas leo

leo:por que rayos nos espiaban

abril:fue idea de yaky y rapha

maria:mmm jeje y mejor dicho ellos son la pareja ideal son casi iguales y a yaky le gusta los chicos rudos

y fuertes o no

yaky:no es cierto

maria:bueno cambiando la conversación miren chicos nadie se dio cuanta pero construí cercas de aqui un pequeño

lugar para bailar y cantar no quieren ir

mikey:bailar yo me apunto

todos:si vamos

MARIA CAMINA POR LAS ANCANTARILLAS Y LOS LLEVA AL LLEGAR TODOS SE SORPRENDEN Y LES GUSTO EL PEQUEÑO SALON

TENIA DE TODO UNA PISTA DE BAILE Y UN KARAOKE

leo:y cuando construiste esto

maria:cuando dormían

mikey:te quedo chido

yaky:wow cuanta imaginación

maria:y quien quiere canta

maria:nadie bueno abril tu cantas

abril:poco por

maria:yo y yaky cantamos pero necesitamos a 3 canciones diferente ok


	4. Chapter 4

un noche muy loca

la primera en cantar fue maria

You're so hypnotising

could u be the devil, could you be an angel

your touch magnetizing

feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid

you're not like the others, futuristic lovers

different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other/another world

a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic

wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers

your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world

a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level

boy, you're my lucky star

i wanna walk on your wave length

and be there when you vibrate

for you i risk it all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

LA SEGUNDA FUE ABRIL COSA QUE mikey le ayudo un poco a cantar

I know a place where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water

Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees

The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Chorus]

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]

Toned, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep

The men on the beach,

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

Come on boys, hanging out

All that ass hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just to get in betweeny

Katy my lady (yeah)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on you

Cause you representing California

(Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls (x2)

There's only a few children who do what we do

la tercera canción cantaron las 3 abril maría y yaky

I threw i whish in the well

Don't ask me, i'll never tell

I Looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin

Ripped jeans, skin was showin

Hot night, wind was blowin

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

And all the oter boys try to chase me

But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call

I took no time whit the fall

You gabe me nothing at all

But stille, you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know i would feel it

But is't in my way

Your stare was holdin

Ripped jeans, skin was showin

Hot night, wind was blowin

Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

And all the oter boys try to chase me

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy

But here's my number so call me, maybe

And all the oter boys try to chase me

But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, bad

I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life

I missed you so, bad

And you should know that

rapha:chicas cantan estupendo

donie:sin duda es lo mejor

leo:muy bonita las canciones pero por que de amor

mikey:pos claro la que canto abril es para donie ,la de maría para leo y la de yaky para rapha

yaky:maria te veo con ganas de cantar, vamos canta

maria:esta bien

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida.

allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

todos: yupi ,que hermoso ,otra, otra

maria:por que no bailan mejor no creen

mikey se fue a bailar solo con unos pasos que nadie podía mejorar ,donie saco a bailar a abril y

rapha a yaky todos bailando menos maría

leo:maria por que no bailas

maria:por dos cosas una no me gusta y dos no se

leo:ven te invito a bailar

maria:pero

leo:vamos yo te enseño

maria:mmm esta bien solo por que bailare contigo

LOS CHICOS BAILARON HASTA LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA SIN PARAR HASTA QUE SE SINTIERON ANSADOS Y SE RETIRARONPERO ALGO RARO SUCEDIO YAKY Y RAPHA SE HABIAN ENAMORADO Y IBAN DE REGRESO PERO ADELANTADOS AGARRADOS DE LAS MANOSNUNCA SE DIERON CUANTE DE QUE LOS OTROS LOS HABIAN ALCANZADO Y ESPIADO EN ESO MARIA SACO SU CAMARA PARA GRABARLOS Y VENGARSE DE YAKY

maria:jajaja ya te la aplique yaky

yaky:pero como son espiones la neta

mikey:rapha tiene novia

doni:jajaja rapha romantico

RAPHA NO DIJO NADA SOLO CRUZO LOS BRAZOS

maria:bien regresemos y dejemos a esta pareja sola

yaky:jajaja si igual que a ti y a leo o no

maria:y que algún problema o son celos

yaky:celos, no yo tengo lo mío y es rapha

maria:a y yo no tengo a leo

CADA UNA ABRAZO A SU PAREJA COSA QUE ELLOS NO DICEN NADA SOLO SE SONROJAN

maria:ven amor vámonos de aquí

leo:ok

MARIA LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE COSA QUE ASE PARA MOLESTAR A YAKY PERO YAKY NO SE QUEDA ATRA LE

DA A RAPHA UN BESO EN LA BOCA Y LO ABRAZA

maria:jajaja caíste en mi plan

leo:que plan

maria:queria que yaky confesara lo que siente por rapha cosa que sabia que lo amaba desde que se vieron

maria:y tu que contestas rapha

rapha:que es hermosa y fuerte al mismo tiempo

leo:que rapha se enamore a primera vista es raro

maria:o tal vez es raro por que no se había enamorado

yaky:y que tu escojas a chicos y lo beses sin conocerlos bien es mas raro

maria:mmmmmm

abril:jajaja mejor regresemos ya chicas o si no se van a matar aquí

yaky:lo siento es que ella me hace enojar

maria:jajaja les dije que era muy ruda y enojona

donie:creo que hay que ir ahorrando dinero para comprar los regalos no creen

mikey:sin duda pero como saldremos a comprarlos

donie:pues yo e inventado un curioso y raro aparato que los transformara en humanos

maria:wow humanos seria asombroso verlos en humanos regresemos pronto y pruebalo

donie:con gusto

AL LLEGAR A LAS ALCANTARILLAS

chicos y chicas miren el nuevo reloj que invente solo presionen este botón azul y se transformaran en humanos y

el rojo en tortugas

LAS TORTUGAS SE LO PUSIERON Y LEONARDO ERA UN CHICO MUY GUAPO DE OJOS AZULES,RAPHAEL UN CHIGO IGUAL DE GUAPO DE OJOS VERDES

,DONATELLO UN CHICO ALTO PERO SIN DUDA GUAPO DE OJOS ROJOS Y MIGUEL ANGEL UN CHICO GUERO DE OJOS AZULES

donie:y chicas como nos vemos

abril:estupendos

yaky:muy bien

maria:y muy guapos

yaky:guapos

maria:jajaja admítanlo o me equivoco

abril:jajaja tienes la razón

yaky:si muy guapos

mikey:gracias chicas

donie:bueno chicos presionen el botón rojo

leo:hemos vuelto a ser normales

rapha:me siento mejor en tortuga

abril:creo que así les será mas fácil salir no creen

yaky:si pero hay que regresar a dormir me siento muy cansada

maria:mm yo sigo sin sueño

rapha:maria que no duermes

donie:si no te hemos visto dormir desde que llegaste

yaky:eso es verdad maría puedes estar muy enferma

leo:si maria deberías dormir mas no crees

maria:pero es que no puedo ,tengo un trauma para dormir

yaky:como que un trauma

cuando destructor mato a nuestra familia fue de noche y pues llevo como mas de 2 semanas que no duermo ,con pesadillas de que vuelva a atacar

leo:maria si no te molesta te puedo acompañar o ser guardia para que duermas yo estaré despierto y

tu duermes

maria:mm ok tratare de hacerlo

rapha:si guardia mejor va y se duerme junto con mari

maria:rapha pero que grosero

mikey;jajaja si rapha no digas verdades ups

maria:mmmm ustedes no cambian jejeje

LOS CHICOS LLEGARAN A SU HOGAR Y LEO ACOMPAÑABA MARIA PARA DORMIR

maria:leo quiero aser algo antes de dormir

leo:como que

maria:apagar las luces y asustar a los chicos y chicas

leo:a si dijieron que iban a ver una película de terror verdad

maria:si y me ciento muy mal que no la puedas ver por que me estas acompañando

leo:no te preocupes por que estar junto ati es hermoso

maria:gracias ven vamos a asustarlos

SE APAGAN LAS LUCES Y LOS CHICOS SE LES HISO MUY RARO HASTA QUE

maria y leo:buuuuuuuu

todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh que miedo aaaaaaa

rapha:casi matan a uno de un paro cardiaco

yaky:si que miedo

maria:jajajaja y por que tan abrazados yaky y rapha o abril y donie jajajaja o mikey y ... pizza

yaky:por el espanto que nos dieron

leo:y esa es una razón para abrazarse

abril:como si tu y maria no lo hubieran echo

maria:cssss se va la señal no los escucho

leo:estamos pasando por un túnel

mikey:pero no están por ningún túnel

donie:y no están hablando por teléfono

maria:o se va la señal me tengo que ir bay

leo:o igual a mi

maria:jajajaja creo que esta noche estuvo muy loca pero tengo que dormir te prometí que trataría de dormirme

pero lo que dijeron los chicos no es mala idea no te quisieras dormir con migo eso me ayudaría a dormir muy bien si plisss

leo:pero es que no te incomoda

maria:enrealidad no seria raro pero no seria muy tierno claro es solo dormir no es nada malo

leo:esta bien todo solo por estar muy cercas de ti

MARIA Y LEO SE ACOSTARON JUNTOS COSA QUE MARIA CALLO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA LEO SE SENTIA MUY RARO POR TENER A

LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA MUY CERCA DE EL PERO EL NO TENIA INTENCIONES DE HACERLE NADA MALO,CUANDO LEO

TUVO MUCHO SUEÑO ANTES DE DORMIRSE SINTIO UNOS CALIDOS MANOS QUE LO ABRAZABAN Y UN TIRTNO BESO QUE LE DIO MARIA ANTES

DE DORMIRSE COSA QUE FUE EL BESO DE LAS BUENAS NOCHES

AL SIGUIENTE DIA:

mikey:buenos dias chicos

donie:buenos días mikey

abril:buenos días donie

rapha:y donde esta la otra pareja

yaky:creo que siguen durmiendo

rapha:y si vamos a ver que asen

yaky:o con gusto jejeje

MARIA Y LEO SEGUIAN DURMIENDO HASTA QUE MARIA APESAR DE QUE ESTABA DORMIDA ESCUCHABA MUY BIEN

maria:leo levántate

leo:que pasa mari

maria:creo que los chicos vienes para acá escucho pasos

leo:ok ay me levanto

rapha:y como siguen los la bella y el bello durmiente

maria:dormidos

yaky:jajaja muy graciosa mari

donie:leo parece como si hubieras dormido bien

mikey:si yo esperaba verte con ojeras

abril:si yo igual

maria:mm no se pero tengo que buscar empleo

todos:empleo

maria:si para comprar un buen regalo para navidad o que creen que me iba a caer del cielo

yaky:tienes razon yo te acompaño maria

los chicos:nosotros necesitamos un pequeño empleo tambien

donie:claro vamos a ponernos el reloj

splinter:buenos dias chicas

chicas:bunos dias maestro splinter

splinter:escuche su conversacion y que tienen pensado hacer

chicas:un intercambio de regalos

splinter.o intercambio de regalos interesante

abril: murakami esta en busca de 3 chicas que le ayuden en el restaurante

maria:perfecto ire a trabajar ahi

splinter:si van hacer el intercambio de regalos espero que los chicos se apuren en buscar un trabajo rápido

los chicos:si maestro

LAS CHICAS IBAN EN BUSCA DE SU EMPLEO Y AL LLEGAR FUERON ACEPTADAS DE INMEDIATANEBTE,MARIA LE AYUDABA A MURAKAMI A HACER DE COMER YAKY A LAVAR LOS PLATOS Y VASOS Y ABRIL A BARRER Y ATENDER EL LUGAR POR MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS EN BUSCA DE SU EMPLEO

donie:encontre un empleo que necesitan a 4 chicos que laven los carros vamos

leo:sera un buen entrenamiento

rapha:mmm mas entrenamiento

mikey:nimodo hay que darle algo bueno a las chicas

PASARON LOS DIAS HASTE QUE UN DIA ANTES DE NAVIDAD RENUNCIARON A SUS EMPLEOS POR YA TENER EL DINERO Y TOCABA COMPRAR LOS REGALOS


	5. Chapter 5

una mala y buena navidad

maria:tengo el regalo perfecto para leo

abril:y que le vas a dar

maria:toda la 2 temporada de héroes espaciales y lo mejor es que no se a estrenada en la tele la 2 temporada creo que se volverá loco

abril:sin duda cuando ve la tele nadie lo interrumpe jejeje

yaky:mm yo le regalare a rapha mmm creo que 3 cosas primero algo para que agá ejercicio, una historieta de terror, y creo que un bocadillo

abril:yo a donie y mikey mmm a mikey un video juego y a donie mmm algo extraño no se que para que estudie

maria:bueno vamos a comprar los regalos

POR MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS

leo:rayos que le regalo

mikey:creo que nadie sabe que regalar

rapha:yo para nada

donie:esta difícil encontrar un buen regalo

rapha:miren alla vienen las chicas con algo en la mano

maria:abril esconde el regalo que no los miren igual tu yaky

leo:chicas que llevan en las manos

maria:mmm nada interesante

rapha:creo que las chicas ya escogieron el regalo verdad

yaky:tal vez si o tal vez no

abril:es de mala educación ver su regalo tan temprano

MARIA LA QUERER ESCONDER SU REGALO CHOCA CON UN MUCHACHO MORENO DE OJOS AZULES

?:perdon yo te ayudo

maria:no importa yo fui la que no me fije

?:no yo te ayudo

maria:gracias eres muy gentil

?:yo me llamo José y tú

maria:yo me llamo maría

jose:wow bonito nombre maría bueno tengo que irme y mira eres muy hermosa y me gustaría invitarte a

una fiesta que voy hacer en 3 hora por si quieres ir

maria:suena divertido veré si puedo ir

jose:bueno adiós y cuídate

leo:creo que conoces muy bien a ese chico verdad

maria:no pero es muy amable

yaky:maria ese chico te miraba con cara de amor

abril:si y mucho

mikey:bueno tienes ya 2 opciones maria leo o jose

maria:no tengo que elegir a nadie por que solo tengo corazón para uno y nadie mas

pero mejor no los distraigo chicos nosotras vamos a las alcantarillas

donie:ok luego las vemos

rapha:encontre el regalo perfecto para yaky un mp3

donie:yo unos patines para abril

mikey:yo un maquillaje para abril

leo:yo este hermoso collar se le miraría muy bonito a maría bueno chicos regresemos

AL REGRESAR

maria miren regresaron

yaky:milagro

abril:oye mari vas a ir a esa fiesta

maria:suena divertida pero no se tal vez si

leo:mejor quédate aquí con nosotros

mikey:si quedate con leo digo con nosotros

maria:seria bueno divertirme un rato en una fiesta claro el chico me dio 8 pases justo los nacesarios para ir todos

todos:si vamos

AL LLEGAR A LA FIESTA

maria:solo estaremos 1 hora aquí así que diviértanse

MIKEY SE FUE A BAILAR CON UNA CHICA ,A YAKY LA INVITO UN CHICO COSA QUE RAPHA SE PUSO CELOSO,ABRIL BAILO CON DONIE Y LEO CUANDO IBA A SACAR A MARIA A BAILAR

jose:mira si vinieron a mi fiesta quieres bailar

maria:claro

rapha creo que quedamos tu y yo verdad leo

leo:...

rapha:me escuchas leo

leo:a si si y que quieres bailar con migo o que rapha

rapha:no tonto

leo:lo sabia

rapha:mira creo que yaky ya dejo de bailar con ese chico iré a bailar con ella

leo:esta bien

jose:maria tienes novio

maria:no pero ya ay alguien en mi corazón

jose:y ese alguien soy yo

maria:lo siento pero no

jose:entonces quien es

maria:ves esse chico que esta solo

jose:si que tiene

maria:pues el es el chico queme gusta y perdóname si soy muy ruda pero iré a bailar con el

leo:maria por que ya no estas bailando

maria:por que quiero bailar con el chico que mas me agrada y me gusta

leo:sera un placer bailar contigo

AL ACABAR LA NOCHE LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS REGRESABAN A LAS ALCANTARILLAS PARA FESTEJAR LA NAVIDAD

maria:creo que ya es hora del intercambie de regalos no creen ya faltan 5 minutos para navidad

yaky:si claro

MARIA LE DA A LEONARDO SU REGALO LO CUAL CUANDO LO ABRE SOLO DICE

leo:pero como las conseguiste si esta temporada de héroes espaciales todavía no sale

maria:pues eso no se dice

LEO LE DA A MARIA UN HERMOSO COLLAR Y ELLA DICE

maria:pero que hermoso collar leo muchísimas gracias me encanta

YAKY LE DA A RAPHA SU REGALO LO CUAL ERA UNA GRAN HISTORIETA DE HISTORIAS DE TERROR

rapha:gracias yaky ya tengo en que entretenerme aparte de golpear a mikey

RAPHA LE DA A YAKY UN MP3

yaky:pero que bonito gracias rapha

ABRIL LE DA A DONATELLO UN EXTRAÑO MINI LABORATORIO Y A MIKIE UN NUEVO VIDEO JUEGO

donie:gracias abril es estupendo

mikey:abril eres la mejor gracias

Y LOS DOS LE DAN ALGO A ABRIL DONIE LE DA UNOS PATINES Y MIKEY UN HERMOSO MAQUILLAJE

abril:no se que decir

donie:no es nada

abril:muchas gracias me encanto

splinter creo que hicieron su intercambio de regalos

leo:si maestro y nos fascino

maria:maestro yo le tengo un gran regalo

splinter:si y cual es

maria:mirelo

MARIA SACO PRIMERO LA FOTO DE EL SI ESPOSDA Y SU HIJA EN UN TAMAÑO CHICO PERO AL VER QUE ELLA TENIA ALGO ATRAS

SE ASOMO Y VIO LA MISMA IMAGEN EN TAMAÑO GRANDE

splinter:maria tienes un gran corazón y muchas gracias lo pondré en un lugar que se mire mucho

y donde nadie la rompa gracias

maria:denada

yaky:quien quiere pastel de chocolate

rapha:que es el pastel de chocolate

abril:encerio no lo han probado

maria:creo que lo tienen que probar chicos

mikey:yo lo probare primero

donie:es de mala educación probarlo antes de mi

leo:ya chicos parecen niños de 7 años yo lo probare primero

maria:jajajaja que tal si todos lo probamos primero

splinter:muy buena idea maria

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL CLAN DEL PIE

krang:la chica llamada yaky tiene el chip de cerebros donde va el cerebro y

esta sigue controlado por los que son llamados krangs

destructor:muy bien el plan comienza en 1 semana

karai:cual plan

destructor:la muchacha llamada yaky tuvo un pequeño lavado de cerebro y hace que siga nuestras ordenes

MIENTRAS EN LAS ALCANTARRILAS

maria:nunca había visto a una tortuga comer tan rápido

leo:asi come mikey

yaky:pues parace que no mastica traga nada mas

maria:ire a dar una vuelta

yaky:yo te acompaño

maria:esta bien

MARIA Y YAKY SALIERON UNAS CUANTAS HORAS ANTES DEL PATRULLAJE NOCTURNO

yaky:maria y si te gusta leo

maria:enrealidad si y a ti rapha

yaky:si me gusta **rapha**

maria:que no te escuche

yaky:si me gusta rapha

maria:lo sabia jajaja

YAKY SE SIETNE UN POCO CONTROLADA LO CUAL LE INTENTA DAR UN GOLPE A MARIA PERO NO SE DA CUENTA QUE RAPHA Y LEO LAS PERSEGUIAN

maria:pero yaky que te pasa

yaky:no se me duele la cabeza

maria:y esa es razón para darme casi un golpe

YAKY EMPIEZA A PELIAR DE LA NADA CONTRA MARIA

maria:yaky que te pasa

yaky:mi propósito es que no existas

maria:pero que te pasa yaky reacciona

YAKY GOLPEA UN POCO A MARIA PERO ELLA SE DEFIENDE APLICANDOLE UNA LLAVE QUE LA HACE DORMIR

rapha:pero que le hiciste

maria: me estabas espiando

rapha:si pero leo igual

maria:leo

rapha:pero que tiene yaky

maria:le aplique una llave para dormir me empezó a atacar de la nada y no era un juego me dijo que

su propósito es que yo no exista

rapha:la llevare a que duerma un rato

maria:si cuídala rapha al rato los alcanzo

leo:ve rapha yo me quedare con maria

rapha:esta bien

leo:maria por que te empezó a atacar

maria:no lo se pero parecía controlada

leo:controlada pero quien

maria:no lo se

leo:tu crees que tenga que ver con los krangs

maria:mm tal vez estuvo con ellos buen rato y lo mas segura es que le hayan echo algo malo

leo:pero como que

maria:enrealidad no se pero espero que no le hallan echo nada o se las verán con migo

leo:y que tal si llamamos a los chicos para el patrullaje nocturno

maria:si quieres mejor que no haiga patrullaje nocturno

leo:¿por que?

maria:pues es navidad y hoy estaría muy bien festejarlo todo el día y desvelarse

leo:pero que hay con la ciudad

maria:si quieres yo hago el patrullaje nocturno sola y tu ve y diviértete

leo:no te acompañare a hacer el patrullaje nocturno

maria:ok esta bien

leo:mira los dragones purpura

maria:no agas ruido para escuchar su conversación

dragones purpura:hay que encontrar a esa tal maria para llevarla con destructor y que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

maria:que plan tendrán

leo:no lo se pero que destructor tenga un plan no es bueno

maria:bueno vámonos de aquí claro no están haciendo nada malo

leo:si tienes razón

maria:te acuerdas el día que te dije que tenia mucho frio

leo:si

maria:enrealidad no tenia frio jejejeje

leo:si lo sabia no estabas fría

maria:cambiando el tema regresemos a las alcantarillas para ver como esta yaky

leo:si hay que ver si esta bien

AL REGRESAR

dinie:yaky tiene mucha calentura esta muy grave

maria:que pero como que grave déjame verla

donie:rapha esta allá adentro

maria:no importa es mi amiga y yo iré a verla

rapha:yaky te recuperaras te lo prometo

maria:nunca había mirado tu lado amable rapha

rapha:aunque no lo creas si tengo

maria:dejame verla

rapha:ok

maria:pero pobre tiene mucha calentura pero que le paso si lo único que hice fue dormirla y dormirla no causa calentura

rapha:mm no lo se pero la cuidare toda la noche

maria:bien sabes que yo puedo curarla no

rapha:como

maria:como cure mi pierna

MARIA HECHO UN SUABE ALIENTO AZUL QUE LE PASO POR TODO EL CUERPO A YAKY Y EN EL MAS MINIMO TIEMPO YAKY DESPERTO

yaky:auchh me duele mi hombro como si maria me hubiera dormido

rapha:yaky estas bien

RAPHA LE DA UN GRAN ABRAZO DE FELICIDAD

yaky:si rapha estoy bien pero que paso

maria:te dormi

yaky:te e dicho que si me volvías a dormir te iba a dar una gran paliza ven aca

YAKY PERSIGUE A MARIA POR 5 MINUTOS COSA QUE LAS 4 TORTUGAS SE RIEN EN ESPECIAL RAPHA LE RECORDABA MUCHO A EL Y A MIKEY

CUANDO LO HACIA ENOJAR EN UNA DE ESAS MARIA A PROPOSITO ISO QUE YAKY CHOCARA CON RAPHA YAKY SE SONROJO Y VOLTEA A VER A

MARIA A UN LADO DE LEONARDO RIENDOSE ,POR QUE SABIA QUE LO HABIA ECHO A PROPOSITO YAKY SOLO SE RETIRA Y LE DICE A RAPHA

yaky:perdon rapha no te lastime

rapha:no y tu

yaky:tampoco

maria:jejeje

yaky:te borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara

mikey:miren despertó la bella durmiente

donie:tan rapido se le bajo la calentura

yaky:que calentura

maria:te dormi por que me empezaste a atacar y luego te dio de la nada calentura

yaky:como que te empecé a atacar

maria:si me dijiste tu no debes que existir o algo así

yaky:pero no recuerdo nada

maria:que raro

abril:tanto le afecto el golpe que perdió la memoria

maria:no la duermo cada rato

yaky:que pero tu no duermes cada rato o a con que por eso no te veía que fueras a dormir yo pensando que tu dormías

y no verdad estabas despierta

maria:creo que hay que descansar no creen

todos menos yaky:si

yaky:yo no lo boy hacer me quedare despierta hasta las 4 de la mañana

MARIA DE MANERA RAPIDA LA VUELVE A DORMIR

maria:y por eso no recuerda nada

leo:me enseñarías esa técnica para dormir

maria:si ven yo te enseño

rapha:yo llevare a yaky a la cama

maria:si por favor tiene que descansar tiene mucha fuerza y se tiene que calmar

leo:y como se ase esa llave

maria:mira te enseñare donde se presiona pero no te voy a presionar a si no te dormiré

leo:esta bien

maria:mira es aquí muy cerca del cuello y del hombro ok

leo:ok muchas gracias mari espero un día usarla en una ocasión urgente

maria:si

maria:bueno leo hay que dormir te prometí que trataría de dormir mas

leo:si que descanses

MARIA SE VA A SU HABITACION A DORMIR Y LEONARDO VE A RAPHAEL Y DECIDE PLATICAR UN POCO

leo:rapha y como vas con yaky

rapha:yo muy bien y tu con mari

leo:mejor que bien

rapha:y cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia

leo:cuando tu le pidas lo mismo a yaky

te tengo una apuesta mañana yo le digo a yaky y tu a maria

leo:acepto


	6. Chapter 6

la apuesta y la traicion o control

AL DIA SIGUIENTE CUANDO IBA AMANECIENDO

leo:tan temprano y ya vas a salir

maria:si quiero ir a comprar boletos para el cine para ir todos

leo:eso suena muy divertido y como es el cine

rapha:escuche la conversacion y cierto que es el cine

maria:mmm han visto una pelicula

leo:si

maria:es como ver una pelicula pero en una pantalla muy grande y con mucho volumen, lo especial es de que la pelicula no se a estrenado en la televicion

rapha:y va mucha gente

maria:mm depende de la pelicula si llama mucha la atencion si y si no llama la atencion no

abril:y sin duda donde hay mas gente es en la de terror

donie:y por que hay mas en las de terror

yaky:hay se acostumbran los novios a llevar a su novia para que las chicas se susten y pues tenerlas muy abrazadas

mikey:como yo y la pizza

maria:algo asi pero solo que en lugar de pizza es una chica

yaky:y maria siemrpe va a ver pilis con migo pero sin ningun chico y menos de terror

leo:¿por que?

yaky:tiene un grandisimo miedo a las pelis de terror se asusta muy facil con ellas

maria:y ademas no voy con chicos por que lo unico que quieren es que lo abraces toda la pelicula y eso seria solo con tu novio

y como soy muy miedosa me la pasaria toda la pelicula abrazada pero soy muy delicada con los hombre

mikey:pobre leo

leo:por que

mikey:maria lo dijo es muy delicada con los hombre

maria:jeje si quieren vamos a ver una de terror tratare de no asustarme mucho

yaky:esta bien vamos de una ves no

maria:si pero cuando regresemos hay que entrenar

rapha:buena idea

LOS CHICOS SE PUSIERON SU RELOJ Y SE TRANSFORMARON EN HOMANOS Y SE FUERON CON LAS CHICAS AL CINE PERO AL LLEGAR

abril:oye maria ese no es el chico que te invito a la fiesta

maria:si mira es jose

jose:hola maria como estas

JOSE LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE COSA QUE HACE QUE LEO SE ENFADE

maria:vamos a ver una película

jose:pero que coincidencia yo igual

maria:y cual vas a ver

jose:una de terror

maria:mm creo que te vas a ver la misma película que yo

jose:si

LOS CHICOS LLEGARON LA SALA Y SE SENTARON SEGUIDOS PRIMERO DONIE Y ABRIL,RAPHA Y YAKY,MIKEY Y SU HERMOSA PIZZA

CUANDO LEO SE PENSABA SENTARSE CON MARIA JOSE LE GANA EL LUGAR A LEO

leo:oye yo me pensaba sentar ahí

jose:pensabas por que yo are todo por tener a maria a mi lado

leo:ya veremos quien a quien quiere ella

LA PELICULA EMPIEZA Y MARIA POR SU TERROR ABRAZA A JOSE PONIENDO CELOSO A LEONARDO MARIA AL VER QUE ERA JOSE Y NO LEONARDO LO DEJA DE

ABRAZAR

maria:lo ciento jose pensé que era leo

jose:no importa tu piensa que yo soy leo y ya

maria:no creo poder pensar eso

jose:imagina que soy tu novio

maria:ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo

jose:pero por que que tengo de malo

maria:mm no se pero no quiero nada

leo:ya escuchaste vete

jose:me ire pero ella regresara a mis pies

JOSE SE VA I LEO APROVECHA PARA SENTARSE AL LADO DE MARIA

maria:me siento mejor con tigo a mi lado

leo:yo tambien

RAPHA LE DIJO A YAKY QUE SE FUERAN A SENTARSE MAS CERCA DE LEO Y MARIA DE MANERA QUE ELLA ACEPTO

rapha:leo le vas a decir de una ves si o no

leo:si tu le dices también

rapha:bien le diré si tu le dices primero

maria:de que tanto murmuran ustedes dos

leo:de nada

LEO AGARRA DE LAS MANOS A MARIA Y DE MANERA DE QUE RAPGA ESCUCHARA LE DICE

leo:maria me siento muy bien estando a tu lado y no sabría decir lo que siento por ti y solo te quiero hacer una pregunta

maria:cual?

leo:quisieras ser mi novia

MARIA NO LE RESPONDE Y LEO LA MIRA DUDOSA Y SE PONE MUY TRISTE AL VER QUE NO LE DIO UNA RESPUESTA EN ESO LEO VOLTEA A VER

A RAPHA MUY TRISTE PERO ALGUIEN LO GIRA Y ERA MARIA DANDOLE UN TIERNO BESO

leo:eso es un si

maria:tu que crees llevaba mucho esperando a que me dijeras esa pregunta

leo:veras que nunca te faltara nada con migo

RAPHA SABIA QUE ERA HORA DE DECIRLE A YAKY PERO COMO EL CHICO MAS RUDO TENDRIA QUE SER SENCIBLE Y TIERNO COMO

SU HERMANO Y NO HUBO OTRA FORMA MAS QUE DECIR LAS MISMAS PALABRAS QUE LEO

rapha:yaky me siento muy...

yaky:me vas a decir lo mismo que leo le dijo a mari

rapha:pues

YAKY ERA UNA CHICA MUY ABENTADA Y AGARRA A RAPHA Y LE DAN UN GRAN BESO QUE HACE QUE RAPHA SE PONGA MAS ROJO QUE UN CHILE

rapha:eres tan hermosa

yaky:lo se

LA PELICULA TERMINA Y RAPHA Y YAKY SALEN AGARRADOS DE LAS MANOS AL IGUAL QUE LEO Y MARIA

abril:de que nos perdimos para que ustedes 4 andan tan cariñosos

maria:mm de nada

LOS CHICOS REGRESAN A LAS ALCANTARILLAS PERO LEO,MARIA,RAPHA,Y YAKY SE QUEDAN ARRIBA DE UN TECHO VIENDO EL CIELO

yaky:me siento muy mal me duele la cabeza

maria:que raro

rapha:tal vez necesites descansar

yaky:maria tu nunca debiste que existir

maria:ay vas de nuevo

YAKY VUELVE A ATACAR A MARIA SIN NINGUNA RAZON PERO LLEGA KARAI Y ALGUNOS DEL CLAN DEL PIE

karai:diganme que se siente que la mejor amiga de maria los traicione

maria:como que los traicione

karai:si tu mejor amiga se a unido a nosotros para que mi padre se venge de ti

leo:vayanse o saldrán lastimados

LA PELEA COMIENZA Y MARIA CON MUCHA TRISTEZA PELEA CONTRA SU AMIGA

maria:como pudiste hacerme esto

yaky:maria debe ser destruida

rapha:no maria no la lastimes

leo:yaky reacciona

yaky:pero que...maria no existirá

MARIA SUELTA UNA LAGRIMA Y PELEA CON ELLA DEJANDO A YAKY INCONCIENTE KARAI AGARRA A YAKY Y SE LA LLEVA

RAPHA SALE CORRIENDO ATRAS DE KARAI PERO MARIA LO DETIENE

rapha:pero por que, vamos por ella

maria:si es cierto lo que dijo karai nos va a lastimar mucho es mejor tenerla lejos que cerca

leo:es cierto yaky esta de su lado no hay nada que hacer

rapha:yo se que no esta de su lado y algún día se los demostrare

LOS 3 REGRESAN A LAS ALCANTARILLAS MUY TRISTES POR LO QUE PASO CON YAKY

donie:pero que les pasa

abril:si por que tan tristes

leo:creo que yaky esta del lado del clan del pie

rapha:yo no lo creo

mikey:pero como

leo:yaky empezo a atacar a maria diciendole que ella no deberia que existir

donie:mari eso es verdad

maria:...

donie:maria

maria...

MARIA SALE CORRIENDO MUY TRISTE PARA AFUERA Y LEO Y RAPHA LA PERSIGUEN PARA CALMARLA

maria:no puedo creer que yaky haya echo eso

rapha:yo tampoco pero estoy seguro que la abran amenazado para que hiciera eso

leo:yo pienso lo mismo

rapha:pero alcanse a notar que tenia algo en la nuca

maria:en la nuca?

rapha:si nose era muy pequeño pero lo alcance a ver

leo:y que tal si eso controla a yaky

maria:si tal vez pero hacia donde se la abran llevado

maria:no lo se pero tengo que ir por mi amiga

LOS CHICOS CORRIAN POR LOS TECHOS MIENTRAS MARIA TRANSFORMADA EN LOBA SE ADELANTABA Y DECIDIO LLEVAR A LOS CHICOS EN SU ESPALDA VOLANDO,LLEGAN A DONDE ESTABA YAKY Y SE LES HISO RARO YAKY ESTABA MUY SOLA Y TRISTE ASTA QUE

rapha:yaky estas bien

yaky:...

maria:no jueges yaky responde

yaky...

leo:cuidado es solo un holograma


	7. Chapter 7

la verdad y secuestro

RAPHA ALCANZO A SALTAR DE LA TRAMPA QUE HABIA,PERO MARIA NO ALCANZO A SALTAR QUEDADNDO ATRAPADA EN UNA JAULA DE VIDRIO QUE

LE ECHO UN GAS

leo:hay que sacarla

rapha:pero el vidrio esta muy duro

karai:creo que han venido a ayudar a su amiga verdad

leo:suelta a maria

rapha:y tambien a yaky yo se que algo le hicieron

karai:si e lavamos el cerebro y le pusimos un collar para que nosotros la controlemos y a maria

la encerramos por que como loba es una gran amenaza para nosotros

leo:sueltalas o te arrepentirás

karai:eres tan adorable y tonto al mismo tiempo pero que remos a su sensei

destructor:les daremos a yaky como prueba y para darles a maria tendrán que traernos o entregarnos a splinter

RAPHA AGARRA A YAKY Y SE LA LLEVA EN EL CAPARAZON Y REGRESAN LOS 3 A LAS ALCANTARILLAS

leo:maestro splinter ,maria esta en problemas

splinter:y por que no la ayudaron

leo:por que esta atrapada en una jaula de vidrio y esta destructor como guardia y la única manera de que ella salga es que usted se entregue a destructor

splinter:mmm lo are

mikey:pero maestro no la conocemos muy bien maria

donie:por que es tan capas de entregarse a destructor solo por la vida de maria

splinter:por que maria demostró confianza, y si nos pasara lo mismo estoy seguro de que maria daria su vida por nosotros

yaky:es cierto maria es capas de dar la vida por sus amigos

rapha:yaky ya estas bien

yaky:si y miren lo que tenia en el collar este chip estaba aquí muy escondido en mi cabeza

donie:y eso es lo que te controlaba

yaky:si,maestro splinter como conozco a maria ella no quisiera que alguien arriesgue su vida por la de ella

splinter:a maria le e agarrado un gran cariño a pesar de que la conozco muy poco pero algo me dice que tengo que ayudarla

YAKY:si la ayuda y le pasa algo malo a usted maria no se lo perdonaría nunca

splinter:lo mas seguro es de que algo malo me pase así que necesitare ayuda de todos ustedes

todos:seguro,si

LOS CHICOS,LAS CHICAS Y EL MAESTRO SPLINTER VAN CON DESTRUCTOR PARA SALVAR A MARIA

destructor:miren quien llego mi viejo amigo

splinter:no soy tu amigo

destructor:desde que me traicionaste dejaste de serlo

splinter:suelta a maria ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos paso a nosotros

destructor:tal vez no pero tiene un don que me podría ser muy útil

LA PELEA EMPIEZA Y DESTRUCTOR ERA MAS HABIL QUE EL MAESTRO SPLINTER,LOS CHICOS AL VER QUE EL MAESTRO SPLINTER NECESITABA AYUDA BAJARON Y LO AYUDARON

PERO DESTRUCTOR ERA MAS RAPIDO QUE ELLOS DEJANDOLOS MUY HERIDOS Y KARAI ATANDO A TODOS DE MANOS

maria:pero que paso

leo:estas bien

maria:y ustedes pero por que están amarrados

karai:por tu culpa maria gracias a ti están aquí

KARAI EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR A SUS AMIGOS ASTA DEJAR CASI A TODOS DESMAYADOS MARIA NO SOPORTABA VERLOS ASI HASTA QUE KARAI SE LE ACERCA CON

UNA RISA BURLONA PERO MARIA EMPIEZA VER A KARAI Y KARAI SE DA CUENTA QUE EL COLOR DE OJOS DE MARIA CAMBIABA DE CAFECES

A COLOR ROJO

karai:pero por que tus ojos han cambiado

yaky:hay no puede ser maria esta muy furiosa

leo:y que pasa cuando esta furiosa

yaky:no se controla y empieza a atacar a las primeras personas que tiene en su camino pero es un gran desastre ni la persona mas fuerte podría controlarla y lo peor es cuando se transforma en loba si eso lograra pasar estamos

perdidos por que en humana tiene mucha fuerza pero en loba aumenta 10 veces su fuerza y rapides todos su sentido comun se apaga

rapha:eso es horrible

abril:y nosotros como lograríamos salvarnos

yaky:no lo se yo e logrado irme antes de que ella destruya el lugar solo se controla cuando mira que todo esta calmado

splinter:creo que le gusta que aiga mucha paz y silencio

MARIA SE VUELVE LOCA Y CON UN GRAN GRITO ROMPE LA JAULA HACIENDO QUE LOS VIDRIOS LASTIMEN A KARAI Y A DESTRUCTOR ,DESTRUCTOR ESTABA MUY LASTIMADO

PERO AUN ASI PODIA MOVERSE AGARRANDO UN GRAN PEDAZO DE VIDRIO Y ENCAJANDOLO EN LA PANZA DE MIKEY

mikey:aaahhhhhhhhhhh

MARIA NO SOPORTO VER A SU AMIGO SANGRANDO Y CON LA FURIA QUE TENIA AUMENTO 10 VECES MAS AL TRANSFORMARSE EN LOBA Y ASECINANDO A DESTRUCTOR

KARAI SOLO ESTABA HERIDA Y PUEDO IRSE DE AHY PERO MARIA NO TENIA SENTIDO COMUN QUE POCO A POCO SE LES ACERCO A LOS CHICOS MARIA ESTABA APUNTO DE ATACAR A LEO

HASTA QUE LEO DIJO

leo:maria detente

TODOS QUEDARON MUY SORPRENDIDOS MARIA LE HABIA HECHO CASO A LEONARDO Y MARIA AL ESCUCHAR SU VOZ SINTIO MUCHA PAZ CAMBIANDO DE LOBA A HUMANA CON UN

COLOR DE OJOS AZUL CIELO MUY HERMOSOS,MARIA SUELTA A LOS CHICOS ,A LAS CHICAS Y AL MAESTRO SPLINTER Y ABRZA A LEONARDO

maria:gracias por venir pero arriesgaron su vida

leo:lo sabemos pero eres muy especial para nosotros

yaky:pero por que te cambio el color de ojos

maria:es que este color es el color real que tengo

rapha:y que significa cada color

donie:yo digo que sus sentimientos

maria:exacto cada color demuestra mis sentimientos

splinter:cada color tiene un significado el rojo es furia o enojo, el color café es tristeza y el unico color que no sabria decirles es el azul

abril:que significa el color azul mari

maria:el color azul es esperanza,sabiduria,confianza pero mas amor

mikey:si duda como mi amor a la pizza y contigo tu amor así leo

maria:...(se pone roja)

splinter:regresemos a casa

maria:pero que hay de karai lo mas seguro es que quiera vengar a su padre

splinter:si y para eso hay que estar preparados

TODOS REGRESARON A LAS ALCANTARILLAS DONIE Y ABRIL FUERON HACER UNA TAREA QUE TENIA ABRIL,RAPHA Y YAKY FUERON JUNTOS A ENTRENAR

MIKEY FUE A VER LA TELEVISION Y COMER PIZZA COMO LOCO MARIA Y LEO ESTABAN EN UN TECHO OBSERVANDO LAS ESTRELLAS

leo:maria como que el color azul significa amor

maria:si el gran amor que siento por ti al escuchar tu voz te recordé y hiciste que me calmara

leo:pero si sentias amor por mi como era que no tenias antes los ojos azules

maria:...(silencio total)

leo:hola me responderías

maria(gran suspiro)mira leo el día que destructor mato a mi familia quede destrozada pero yo sabia que no había matado a mi hermano menor pero el mismo destructor cuando mato a los padres de yaky me dijo que lo había matado pero nunca supe cual fue la verdad estaría vivo o muerto

y llevo años buscando a mi hermano pero nunca lo encontré lo único que recuerdo que el tiene los mismos dones que yo el de transformarse en un animal y al igual

que yo se transforma en un lobo pero el color de su piel es negro y el mío es blanco cuando habian batallas entre yo y el no ganaba ninguno por que

los lobos que son hombres son mas fuertes que las mujeres

leo: lamento la perdida de tu hermano

maria:si y sigo con la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día

leo:apesar de que ya me dijiste sigo igual tantos problemas y sigues con una sonrisa en tu cara

maria:mira leo mientras tu sigas adelante y le sonrías ala vida tendrás a cambio cosas buenas

LEONARDO Y MARIA REGRESARON PEROANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN LEO VOLTIO AL VER UNA SOMBRA NEGRA QUE LOS VIJILABA Y SE PUSO EN POCISION DE ATAQUE

maria:que pasa leo

leo:hay alguien aqui aparte de nosotros

maria:no te preocupes yo se bien cuando hay alguien aquí o no y aquí no hay nadie

MARIA AGARRA DE LA MANO A LEO Y ESTE SE PONE CALMADO REGRESANDO A LAS ALCANTARILLAS PERO CON UNA PREGUNTA

QUE ERA ESA SOMBRA QUE VIO CORRRER?


	8. Chapter 8

el reencuentro

maria:wow pero que noche

mikey:quien tiene hambre

yaky:yo

mikey:de comer hay un pastel de pizza y de beber un licuado de pizza

yaky:creo que se me quito el apetito

maria:jajajaja por aburrimiento yo hice un pastel de 3 leches

donie:pero que rico se ve

rapha:lo quieres tener mas cercas

donie;si duda

(RAPHA AGARRA UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL Y SE LO ENBARRA A DONIE)

abril:jajajajaja

leo:chicos maria se esforzó a l hacer este pastel y ustedes lo desperdician

(MARIA AGARRA UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL Y SE LO ENBARRA EN LA BOCA)

maria:pero que madura soy jejeje

leo:creo que quieres guerra

maria:pues claro que si

(LA GUERRA EMPEZO QUEDANDO TODOS ENBARRADOS DE PASTEL CUANDO ACABO LA GUERRA TODOS SE BAÑARON Y ERA HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO)

splinter:chicos el día de hoy es pelear en la oscuridad lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse y sentir al enemigo

mikey:suena algo difícil pero intentare

splinter:aqui lo primero que tendrán que hacer es encontrarme

donie:eso sera algo difícil

maria:no creo

yaky:para maria no ella vive en la oscuridad

abril:entonces será fácil para ella

(COMO LO DIJIERON MARIA FUE LA PRIMERA EN ENCONTRAR A SPLINTER,LUEGO LEO,RAPHA,DONIE,MIKEY,Y POR ULTIMO ABRIL

PERO YAKY NO LO ENCONTRO HASTA QUE YAKY RIENDIO

maria:yaky pero por que no pudiste

yaky:no lo se no me puedo concentrar

rapha:tal vez tienes sueño

yaky:no creo

maria:que tal si salimos a pasear por los techos

leo:y por que no caminamos por las calles en lugar del techo

yaky:jajaja para que los chavos le pidan noviazgo a maria

maria:yaky shhhhhh

leo:sin duda iremos por el techo

(LOS CHICOS VAN POR EL TECHO PERO LEO VUELVE A VER CIERTA SOMBRA)

leo:alguien lo vio

maria:que cosa

leo:mire una sombra

maria:igual que ayer

rapha:creo que yo también la mire

leo:encerio

rapha:si en tu imaginación jajajajaja

(GOLPE)

rapha:auch

yaky:pidele disculpa a leo

rapha:esta bien lo siento leo

leo:no escuche

rapha:que lo siento(DICE GRITANDO)

leo:esta bien

yaky:vieron eso

maria:no vi nada pero escuche algo

(UNA GRAN LOBA DE COLOR NEGRA SALTO A MARIA MARIA Y LA LOBA SE QUEDARON MIRANDO FRENTE A FRENTE HASTA QUE LA LOBA SALIO CORRIENDO Y MARIA SE

TRANSFORMO PARA ALCANZARLA PERO FUE INPOSIBLE ERA MAS RAPIDA QUE ELLA Y MARIA DECIDIO REGRESAR CON SUS AMIGOS

leo:maria quien era

maria:no lo se pero estoy muy segura que fue mi hermana

abril:pero si fuera tu hermana por que te quiso atacar

maria:no lo se pero te juro que es ella

yaky:creo que seria mejor regresar

rapha:yo pienso lo mismo

maria:si vamonos

(AL LLEGAR LA NOCHE MARIA DECIDIO IR A DAR UNA CAMINATA PERO NO SABIA QUE LEONARDO LA SEGUIRIA PERO EN ESO UNA LOBA APARECE

maria:por que te fuiste

?:no te reconocí

maria :como que no tu me reconocerías fácil

?:si pero a tus amigos no se si son de confianza

maria:ya angela por que te fuiste pase años buscándote

angela:me fui por que si nos matan a las 2 quien heredarían nuestros dones

maria:tranquila destructor a muerto

angela:encerio pero que hay de su hija

maria:sigue viva pero descuida yo te protegeré

angela:maria hay alguien espiándonos aquí

maria:leo no te escondas sabemos que estas aqui

leo:un gusto conocerte

angela:el gusto es mia cual es tu nombre

leo:mi nombre es leo y el tuyo

angela:mi nombre es Ángela y que eres de mi hermana

maria:el es mi novio Ángela

angela:pero que romántico hasta que al fin escogiste a uno mari

maria: cállate Ángela

angela:y donde vives maria

maria:asta ahora vivo con mi novio y tu

angela:me mude aquí hace poco y estoy pagando la renta en un pequeño apartamento

leo:angeal no quisieras conocer a mis hermanos

angela:suena divertido claro

maria:seguro que splinter no se enojaría

leo:no lo creo si es tu hermana menos

(LOS CHICOS LE ESPLICAN A ANGELA LO QUE PASO CON DESTRUCTOR Y DE QUE SON TORTUGAS COSA QUE A MARIA NO LE ATERRORIZO Y CUANDO LLEGARON)

rapha:pero quien es ella

angela:un gusto soy angela la hermana menor de maria

mikey:hola mi nombre es miguel angel pero dime mikey si quieres te gusta la pizza, los videojuegos

angela:la pizza me encanta al igual que los videojuegos pero me encanta mas bailar

splinter:quien es esta chica leonardo

leo:la invite a pasar sensei espero que no le moleste es hermana menor de maria

splinter:o no claro que no estoy en deuda con maria, y su hermana es bienvenida al igual que su amiga

donie,abril y yaky:pero quien es ella

angela:hola soy angela ,yaky que no te acuerdas de mi

yaky:o si pero un gusto volver a verte(abrazo)

mikey:ven vamos a jugar videojuegos

angela:o claro pero te advierto que vas a perder

maria:tiene razón mikey desde los 2 años jugaba y era buena

mikey:pero en comer pizza nadie me gana

(LOS CHICOS VAN A JUGAR PERO QUE LE PASABA A MIKEY EL NUNCA COMPARTIA PIZZA A UNA PERSONA QUE NO CONOCIA MIKEY SENTIA QUE A PRIMERA VISTA SE HABIA ENAMORADO)

mikey:eres muy bonita

angela:si lo se

mikey:ahorita vengo voy con leo

leo:que paso mikey

mikey:leo la hermana de maria me gusta pero como la invito a salir soy tímido

leo:muy facil solo mira

maria:que pasa leo

leo:quisieras salir conmigo

maria:claro

leo:exelente

mikey:wow tan fácil era

leo:si solo ten confianza

makey:ok

(MIKEY REGRESA CON ANGELA)

angela:o regresaste ven juguemos

mikey:angela quisieras tener una cita conmigo

cita como que o de que

mikey:...

angela:a una cita amorosa claro

mikey:si que bien

angela:llevaremos pizza

mikey:si duda


	9. Chapter 9

la felicidad no dura para siempre

(habían pasado ya 3 meses y la relación de mikey y angela y los demás iba muy bien pero maria empezaba a pensar

sobre karai,a tener sueños muy horribles)

maria:(respira profundamente)uffff pero que sueños mejor iré a meditar

(sale a meditar)

leo:maria con que meditando

maria:si es que estoy muy ...muy

leo:pero que pasa muy que

maria:asustada e tenido sueños extraños de karai y eso me asusta

leo:tranquila eso solo son sueños y claro yo estoy aquí

maria:si lo se pero mis sueños mas horribles siempre se vuelven realidad

leo:entonces eso es alarmante y que pasa en tu sueño

maria:espero no asustarte

leo:no pasara

maria:pues primero somos todos nosotros hasta el maestro splinter luego estamos encadenados y karai aparece y yo me trato de transformar pero no puedo

puedo al igual que mi hermana karai nos aleja a mi y mi hermana luego hace enojar a mi hermana y ella toma tanta furia que destruye

todo y nadie la podía controlar karai nos deja encerrados con una bomba y hasta ahi termina el sueño

leo:pero como habrá perdido tu don

maria;no lo se pero que lo pierda me asusta y mas de que angela se enoje eso seria el fin yo no la podria controlar ella seria un poco mas fuerte que yo

y lo peor yo sin mi don

angela:ola chicos que pasa

maria:no nada aquí yo y leo meditando

angela:si meditando hermanita

maria:creo que eres igual a yaky solo me hacen enojar solo que yaky es muy fuerte y no se controla pero tu

eres mas inocente

leo:me recuerda a mikey

mikey:creo que me han invocado

yaky:yo escuche mi nombre

maria:ufff sip ustedes dos como me hacen la vida imposible jejeje

yaky:imposible si jajajaja pero aun así sigues con nosotras

maria:si lo se

angela:yaky quieres pizza

yaky:claro

angela:sal y cómprala a ya arriba venden jajajajaja

yaky:ya no te aguanto

angela:si lo se pero que ases con esa caja de pizza

yaky:ya veremos si cabes aquí adentro

angela:noooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(la escena era graciosa pero alguien las debía que detener hasta que)

maria:chicas alto(dice gritando)

yaky:pero que pasa

angela:sabes que no me gusta que me griten verdad

yaky:ami tampoco angela que tal si entre las dos atacamos a maria

angela:buena idea

maria:seguras chicas pronto se arrepentirán

(la pelea empieza cada chica le quita las armas a sus novios primero ataca yaky con los sais pero maria al ser mas rápida la tira y la deja muy moretoneada

la siguiente en atacar fue angela pero la batalla era muy larga maria batallo algo en ganar por que angela era igual de rápida que ella pero en unas de esas maria saca algo que angela

se distrae)

maria:mira que hermosa pizza

angela:(casi babeando)o pero que rica con el hambre que tengo

(maria la avienta al aire y angela salta por ella en eso maria también salta dándole una patada en el estomago)

maria:años que no te daba una patada

angela:creo que ya empezaba a extrañarlas

leo:tranquilas chicas creo que tienen que descansar

maria:no lo creo

leo:or que

maria:por los sueños es imposible que pueda

angela:cual sueño donde estamos con karai

leo:tu tambien lo soñaste

angela:pues claro que no pero se lo que piensa maria

maria:que rápido desarrollas tu don

angela:si lo se

(Al llegar la noche)

maria:salgamos al patrullaje nocturno

leo:claro

(los chicos salieron al patrullaje nocturno y todos iban felices hasta que angela y maria se paran de repente)

mikey:pero que paso chicas

maria:angela escuchaste lo mismo que yo

angela:claro

maria:puede ser muy arriesgado así que observa bien

(las chicas sin dudar se transformaron y los demás las persiguieron hasta que se encuentran con los krangs)

krang:krang la maquina de don esta lista para que los que se llaman don ya no exista

krang 2:krang sigue experimentando con estos chicos

maria:vamos angela

(maria fue la primera en ir a paliar pero en un descuido la maquina la agarra y le empieza aquitar su don angela al ver eso agarra a su hermana y se la lleva en su

espalda de loba y luego la pone en un lugar seguro y se des transforma)

angela:maria estas bien

leo:pero que fue lo que paso

maria...

rapha:no fue nada bueno lo que vimos verdad

maria:no

(no podia transformarse lo cual empezó a llorar y a correr sin parar)

leo:maria regresa

maria:dejenme sola

(maria corrió tan rápido que nadie la alcanzo pasaron rato buscándola y todo regresaron a las alcantarillas menos leo hasta que fue

a las vias del tren y escucho alguien llorando)

leo:maria eres tu

maria:si leo

leo:pero por que lloras

maria:mira leo mi tia me dio ese don para que pasara en generaciones y poder hacer el bien con ellos pero esa maquina me lo quito

yo y angela fuimos por que escuchamos todo antes de llegar yo fui primero por que sabia que era muy peligroso

leo:pero maria no es el fin del mundo

maria:para mi si sin el don no puedo proteger a los que amo

leo:tal vez no los puedas proteger pero ellos a ti si

maria:leo no me gusta que le pase cosas malas a los que amo y menos a ti

leo:ten toma esta cobija estas muy fría

maria:si pero aun así no podre ser feliz

leo:mira maria tu me dijiste que te han pasado cosas malas y a pesar de eso le sigues sonriendo a la vida

maria:si pero le e sonreído mucho a la vida y creo que entre mas le sonrió mas cosas malas pasan

leo:mmm te diré algo maria el sol cae todas las tardes pero cada mañana se levanta con un mas grande resplandor

maria:wow eso fue muy ingenioso gracias leo que tal si regresamos

leo:si seria lo mejor

(en el camino antes de llegar a las alcantarillas maria empieza a sangrar de su brazo perdiendo mucha sangre lo cual leo la agarra y se la lleva mas rápido pero al llegar)

donie:leo por fin apareciste y que le pasa a mari

leo:no lo se la encontré en las vías del tren y platique con ella pero en el regreso empezó a sangrar

donie:tranquilo yo la curo pero que rayos tiene una herida muy profunda en el brazo

leo:no se como se la izo pero cuando despierte le preguntare

angela:que le paso a mi hermana

leo:no lo se tiene una herida muy profunda y se desmayo

yaky:angela tu no la puedes curar maria se curaba a ella misma con un aliento azul tu no puedes

angela:no solo ella desarrollo ese don

leo:entonces esperemosque pasara mañana


	10. Chapter 10

la decisión

(al día siguiente)

leo:creo que maria no a despertado

donie:lo se cada vez tiene mas calentura

rapha:me recuerda a yaky

angela:todo esto es mi culpa si no hubiéramos ido ahy

leo:angela alcanzaste a ver lo que le paso a maria

angela:poco pero creo que cuando esa maquina la garro con sus pinzas se las encajo fuerte y tal vez eso fue lo que le hiso daño

leo:pero como una simple herida la esta dejando muy débil

angela:eso no lo se pero ella siempre a sido muy fuerte

maria:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

leo:estas bien

maria:pero que rayos me duele la cabeza tuve un sueño raro

leo:cual fue

maria:donde perdia mi don jajajaja

angela:si sueño

maria:que quisiste decir no me digas que o sabia que era demasiado bello para que fuera sueño

leo:tranquila maria con que sigas con vida es suficiente

maria:mira leo e estado pensando y creo que seria mejor irnos de aquí siento que te e traído muchos problemas no iremos lo mas pronto posible

tal vez regresemos en un año esa es una triste decisión que e tenido ase 2 días pero será la mejor para nosotras y ustedes

rapha:no por supuesto que no

leo:rapha tiene razón de aquí no se irán ustedes son todo lo que tenemos es nuestra esperanza para vivir

maria:lo se leo pero angela debe que terminar su secundaria de almenos eso te prometo que volveremos

angela:pero claro que no de aquí no me voy

yaky:yo digo lo mismo

maria:se que duele chicas pero es lo mejor y tengo malos presentimientos saldremos esta misma noche así que hagan todo lo que querían hacer

con los chicos ok

leo:pero maría por que te vas

maria:mira leo mientras hemos estado aquí les hemos traído muchos problemas así que seria mejor irnos y aparte sin mi don karai

atacaria y seria difícil que defendiera a mi amiga y mi hermana así que entre mas lejos estamos es mejor para ellas esa es una decisión que no cambiare leo

leo:como te veo no cambiaras esa decisión pero visítanos pronto te amo y seria muy duro para mi estar lejos de ti

maria:si volveré con ustedes eso también es algo que te prometo

(al llegar la noche las chicas se alistan para irse y los chicos habían pensado perseguirlas al igual que el maestro splinter y abril para darles su ultima despedida pero

algo muy incomodo iba a pasar esa misma noche)

maria:ya falta poco para salir de la ciudad

angela:no quería irme

yaky:yo tampoco pero maria lo a dicho y sus decisiones siempre son sabias

(las chicas casi antes de salir de la ciudad se encuentran con alguien que no pensaban ver)

maria:karai pero que ases aquí

karai:vine a vengar a mi padre matando a alguien mas cercano a ti

maria:sobre mi cadáver

karai:o sobre el cadáver de tu amiga o hermana no lo crees

leo:dejala karai

splinter somos demasiado así que seria muy tonto pelear contra todos verdad

karai:yo no soy la que peliare contra ustedes

(karai echa un gas que dormición a todo y cuando despiertan están encadenados)

maria:sabia que esto iba a pasar pero y angela

angela:aca estoy

maria:angela por lo que mas quieras no te enojes por favor

angela:ok

leo:no pense que esto seria real

karai:jajaja la pareja de novios van a morir

(karai le encaja a maria un cuchillo en la panza haciendo que esta sangre demasiado y pierda la razon y por lo mas obvio angela

trata de controlarse pero fue inútil se transforma y karai corre dejándolos solos con aquella loba enojada)

mikey:angela reacciona

angela:auuuuuuuuuuuuuu

rapha:creo que no te ara caso esto será el fin

leo:maria se esta muriendo al igual que nosotros

splinter:creo que esto será todo hijos míos

maria:no no lo creo

(maria con su poca fuerza se levanta y desencadena a leo y cae y leo la levanta y desencadena los demás para unirse y calmar a angela)

maria:mejor vayanse o morirán esto puede ser peligroso

leo:claro que no estas herida y no podrás con ella

maria:lo se pero seria el fin

angela empieza a atacar a todo dejándolos muy heridos pero la ultima en pie era maria lo cual no soporto ver a sus amigos heridos y le surgió un nuevo color de ojos eran

un ojo verde y otro azul era muy hermoso el color para ella y en eso se transforma en una loba con color blanco y la otra mitad negra maria

había cambiado mucho y en eso comienza la pelea con su hermana,angela no podía contra maria,maria era mucho mas fuerte había llegado a la ultima etapa de su don lo había

desarrollado perfectamente y ninguna maquina podría quitárselo hasta que después de la pelea las 2 chicas estaban cansadas hasta que maria la miro ojo a ojo y angela sin ningun motivo se rindió volviendo a la normalidad al igual que maria)

maria:pero que cansado eres muy fuerte pequeña pero muy inexperta te falta mucho que aprender

(maria echa su aliento azul haciendo que todos se alivien)

maria:ves leo la razón por la que no me quiero quedar

leo:aun asi ustedes nos alegran la vida

splinter:si ustedes hacen mas interesante la vida y espero que se queden

maria:creo que saldremos un rato le prometo que en un mes regresaremos

leo:te amo

maria:yo igual

(tierno beso)

(habia pasado ya un mes desde que se vieron y leo seguía esperando con desesperación a maria al igual que los chicos hasta que un día les

llega una botella que encontraron en el drenaje con una carta que decía...

querido leo lamentablemente no podre llegar este mes en realidad no se en cuanto tiempo llegare pero te aseguro que tal vez llegue el mero día de su

cumple años perdóname surgieron problemas con yaky como siempre y me atrasare al llegar te amo y llegare lo mas pronto posible)

rapha:leo tu crees que sea una mentira y nos Allan olvidado

leo:no lo creo maria no miente

rapha:y tu que sabes tal vez encontraron alguien mejor que nosotros

donie:yo no lo creo

mikey:no estoy tan guapo para que me dejen

abril:si mikey angela te ama

mikey:no yo me refiero a la pizza dicen que las van a quitar y se van a ir una cuadra mas lejos y eso es horrible que tengo de malo

como para que las pizzas se valla

leo:nunca te preocupas mikey (respira)

abril:chicos no se preocupen una mujer nunca le falla a su palabra

rapha:eso esperamos si no juro que la mato

donie:listo lo e grabado en mi nuevo tefon con mas memoria que antes todo lo que has dicho se lo enseñare a yaky

rapha:mi mejor hermano me arias el favor de que sea tu sirviente personal

donie:lo ases para que borre la grabación verdad

rapha:tal vez pero si no lo borras ya veras

leo:tranquilo rapha y donie

(ya habia pasado una semana y los chicos celebrarían el día de la mutación al ver que ya era tarde se ponen tristes hastaa que escuchan algo venir del drenaje)

angela:mikeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

yaky:ten cuidado por donde caminaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass(tropieza)

mikey:angelaaaaaaaa

rapha:yaky estas bien

yaky:si solo fue un pequeño golpe

leo:hola chicas mucho sin vernos y donde esta maria?

angela:se quedo platicando con un amigo suyo

yaky:si se estaba despidiendo de el

rapha:tranquilo leo es solo un amigo

mikey:creo

maria:ola chicos como están

leo:bien y tu amigo

maria:bien pero como sabes de el

yaky:yo le dije

leo:que bien que llegaste sana

maria:creo que eso fue sarcasmo leo

leo:sin duda

angela.o la primera escena de celos que veo con mi hermana

maria:si leo tienes celos?

leo:...

(maria lo abraza por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla)

maria:te amo y nunca te cambiare

leo(responde con un beso)yo igual

mikey:pero que romantico

donie:yaky tengo cierto video que quiero que veas

rapha:te odio donie

yaky:de que se trata el video

donie:miralo y veras

yaky:pero que rayos enserio rapha ven

rapha:estoy muerto

yaky:mira iluciones opticas

rapha:si que bonitas verdad donie te amo hermano

mikey:eso significa que amas a donie y a yaky no

rapha:no

maria:jajaja y donde esta el maestro splinter

splinter:chicas bienvenidas

maria:hola maestro splinter(abrazo)

splinter:chicas si no es molestia por que tardaron

maria:es que angela y yaky fueron a unas clases de ninjutsu y pues yaky se atrasó en las clases y las tubo que recuperar llendo otra semana

y por eso tardamos mas en llegar

rapha:leo pensaba que no volverían

leo:al igual que rapha no dijiste que matarías a yaky si te traicionaba

yaky:veremos quien mata a quien

maria:esto sera epico

leo:ni tanto pero sera entretenido

yaky:ven aca lo pagaras rapha

rapha:hay noooooooooooooo

(yaky lo abraza diciéndole en el oído)

yaky:gracias por preocuparte por mi

maria:eso fue hermoso

rapha:por un momento pensé que me matarías

yaky:si pero a besos es lo que are

angela:pero que hermosasco

mikey:buena palabra

donie:ay chicos como si ustedes no hubieran echo esto

abril:tiene razon donie

maria:chicos encerio pensaron que no volveríamos

leo:la verdad si

yaky:una mujer no le falla a su palabra

mikey:lo mismo que dijo abril

abril:entre mujeres nos entendemos

maria:eso es exacto

angela:bueno chicos es el día de la mutación hay que celebrar no creen

mikey:si con pizzas y mas pizzas

angela:o y mas pizzas y de regalo

maria:adivinare pizzas

angela:eres buena en esto

splinter:chicas y para que quieren aprender ninjutsu si lo dominan bien

maria:si pero la practica nunca termina y además Ángela no sabe y esta practicando conmigo y yaky y la llevábamos a clases con un buen maestro

bueno ni tan excelente era un joven de 20 años que le falta mucho por aprender

splinter:maria eres muy joven para tener tanta sabiduría donde la aprendiste

maria:todos mis maestros que tuve eran sabios y ellos con regaños y palabras me enseñaron muy bien, pero una pregunta

que a pasado con karai

rapha:la ultima ves que la vimos es cuando estábamos encadenados

angela:que raro pero vamos a hacer una fiesta pliss

maria:si y ahora quien canta

leo:no hemos escuchado cantar a angela

maria:cierto ella tiene una increíble voz

angela:si pero es que

yaky:no hay escusas canta la de mmmm no se la que quieras

angela:ya se cual

Me sacaste de mi eje seguro

Derribaste con tus besos mis muros

Ya conoces todas mis esquinas

Tu amor, sorpresa repentina

Pescando sueños pasas cada mañana

Me los cuelgas cerca de mi ventana

Insuperable como tú, no existe nadie para amar

Me lanzo en tus brazos sin paracaídas

Sé que en tu corazón yo voy a reposar

Enamorada sigo mis instintos

Nada que pensar

Contigo hago círculos de los cuadrados

Lo que nunca hice yo lo haré por ti

Sólo te pido que no mientas nunca

No me dejes ir... ¿será mucho pedir?

Radical, voy sin frenos al viento

A mi lado siempre tendrás tu asiento

Invencible, un querer tan profundo

Que se come de un bocado este mundo

Pescando sueños pasas cada mañana

Me los cuelgas cerca de mi ventana

Insuperable como tú, no existe nadie para amar

Me lanzo en tus brazos sin paracaídas

Sé que en tu corazón yo voy a reposar

Enamorada sigo mis instintos

Nada que pensar

Contigo hago círculos de los cuadrados

Lo que nunca hice yo lo haré por ti

Sólo te pido que no mientas nunca

No me dejes ir...

Eres tan distinto a los demás

Eres tan distinto a los demás

Me siento tan protegida si tu estás!

Me lanzo en tus brazos sin paracaídas

Sé que en tu corazón yo voy a reposar

Enamorada sigo mis instintos

Nada que pensar

Contigo hago círculos de los cuadrados

Lo que nunca hice yo lo haré por ti

Sólo te pido que no mientas nunca

No me dejes ir...

todos:hermoso

maria:y si vemos una película

yaky:pero de terror

maria:no claro que no

leo:maria no tengas miedo yo estaré a tu lado

maria:lo que ase una para que todos estén tranquilos jajajaja

(al ver la mitad de la pelicula mikey y angela van por palomitas para comer)

yaky:maria tienes miedo

maria:_

yaky:creo que esta paralizada del susto

leo:ola leo llamando a maria estas ahy

maria_

mikey:(gritando)buuuuuuuuu

maria:aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

mikey:la venganza

maria:pero por que

mikey:la ultima vez me asustaste mucho

maria:ok

angela:(gritando)buuuuuuuuuuu

yaky:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

rapha:tranquila te asustaste

yaky:si es que es que

rapha:es que,que

yaky:esta bien fea

angela:oye

maria:jajajajaja

leo:calmadas chicas (se cai algo)escucharon eso

donie:si que abra sido

mikey:zombiesss

angela:nooooo


	11. Chapter 11

El dia perfecto e interesante

(todos se divierten pero al acabar la noche antes de dormir algo se cae)

maria:escucharon eso

rapha:claro viene de el laboratorio de donie

donie:pero aya no hay nada que se abra caído yo soy muy cuidadoso con mis cosas

leo:investigemos

maria:pero que es eso que esta tirado es como sangre

(por la habitación de rapha se escucha un llanto...)

?:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

mikey:parece un llanto de unos zombis

yaky:si y es en la habitación de rapha

rapha:no le tengo miedo

?:aaaaaaaaa

rapha:aaaaahhhhhhh pero quien rayos anda ahí

abril:si no vamos no sabremos

maria:por que tuve que ver la película de terror

yaky:uy si eres la mas madura de nosotras y ahora actúas como una niña asustada

maria:cierto pero el miedo todos lo tienen

yaky:yo no

?:yakyyy(dice con voz baja)

yaky:aaaaaaaaa

maria:jajaja ahora quien es la niñita

yaky:callate

maria:jaja bueno vamos

leo:claro

(las chicas abrazan a los muchachos por el temor que tenían pero al abrir la puerta)

leo:maestro splinter

splinter:aaaaaaa

maria:es sonambulo

mikey:creo que si le aviento un globo con agua

angela:no y tengan cuidado las personas son agresivas y no saben lo que hacen cuando son sonambulos

yaky:sierto maria solía ser

maria:jejeje si pero ya no

donie: desarrollan actividades motoras automáticas que pueden ser sencillas o complejas. Un individuo sonámbulo puede salir

de la cama, caminar, orinar o incluso salir de su casa, mientras permanecen inconscientes y sin probabilidad de comunicación.

Es difícil despertarlos aunque, en contra de lo que se cree comúnmente, no resulta peligroso.

El sonambulismo se produce durante las fase del sueño, es decir, la etapa denominada sueño lento o sueño de ondas lentas

rapha:en español por favor

donie:que es una persona que parece despierta pero esta dormida

mikey:aaaa

maria:si tengan cuidado y hagan todo para que regrese a la cama

splinter:otra vez chicos no se irán a dormir asta que aprendan la lección

angela:jajajajaja

(splinter empieza a atacar a angela y a los demás)

maria:chhhhh

leo:no lo despierten ni le hagan ruido

donie:cierto solo llevémoslo a dormir

yaky:maestro los chicos ya están cansados déjelos descansar al igual que usted descanse

abril:si usted debe que descansar

splinter:esta bien seguiremos mañana con el entrenamiento

leo:vamos maestro descanse

splinter:ire a dormir al igual que ustedes

maria:ufffff ya se durmió otra vez

mikey:y que seria aquella sangre

angela:yo ya la probé

angela:era agua de Jamaica

yaky:o pero que bien

abril:yo igual

maria:creo que mejor vámonos a dormir

leo:claro

(los chicos se fueron a dormir menos maria y leonardo)

loe:que pasa maria

maria:tiene razón lo que dijo yaky

leo:que

maria:que soy la mas madura

leo:y que tiene de malo

maria:que tuve que madurar muy pronto para proteger a yaky y para buscar a mi hermana yo tuve que madurar para ver que yaky no madurara rapido por que cuando uno madura con una persona que cuidar significa que es tu responsabilidad y si yaky madurara ella quisiera protegerme pero no ,yaky es fuerte pero no tanto

leo:si igualo yo con mis hermanos

maria:si eso significa que no disfrute mucho mi infancia por que madure a los 11 años

leo:pero almenos disfruta tu adolescencia

maria:si la estoy disfrutando muy bien contigo

leo:que tal si vamos a un parque de diversiones

maria:ay uno aquí

uno pequeño pero muy divertido

divertido vamos mañana

(al dia siguiente)

leo:chicos vamos al parque de diversiones

mikey:suena genial

yaky:pero es de niños chicos

rapha:no tambien ay juegos para grandes

yaky:o genial

donie:suena bien

maria:si

(los chicos fueron al parque pero al llegar unas chicas aparecen)

?:oye que guapo tu novio

maria:si lo se

?:que tal si me lo prestas un rato

maria:jajaja ni en tus sueños

?:quieres pelear tu y yo contra mis amigas

maria:no gracias pero ami no me gusta pelear pero de que te vas con el jamás

yaky:oye chica fresa vele bajando que ella no esta sola

?:a entonces quieres pelea

yaky:claro sera un placer

maria:estan muertas

leo:tengo una idea

maria:cual a ya entiendo arrójalo

(leo arroja un huevo haciendo de que todos desaparezcan y aparezcan en otro lugar)

angela:nos abran visto que nos fuimos

maria:no lo creo

abril:pero casi mueren por yaky

yaky:yo ubiera acabado con ellas maria

maria:lo se pero no yaky no es bueno

yaky:si lo se pero se lo merecen

maria:si lo se pero note traería muchos problemas

yaky:ay siempre cuidándonos ya sabes que estamos grandes

maria:si lo se

angelamiren la montaña rusa

maria:es muy grande pero creo que yaky no se subirá ahí

rapha:pero por que

maria:tal vez sea ruda pero todos le tienen miedo a algo y ella a las alturas

abril:al igual que yo

mikey:todos ay que subir

yaky:porsupuesto que no

donie:vamos yaky ,rapha te acompañara

yaky:o rayos esta bien

mikey:igual tu abril no hay por que temer solo por que te puedes salir del asiento y caer desde una altura

muy grande donde nadie sobreviviría

abril:pero que ánimos

leo:solo son bromas de mikey vamos

maria:siii

(los chicos subieron a la montaña en parejas pero cuando iban de subida yaky y abril comenzaron a gritar)

yaky:no quiero bajare

abril:yo igual aunque me tire pero me iré

maria:es muy peligroso mejor siéntense

rapha:puedes abrazarme si tienes miedo

yaky:si y muchoo

leo:ya vamos a bajaaaaaar

maria:o pero que divertido

mikey:las manos arriba

(el juego acabo y maria como toda una niña quería subirse a cada juego hasta que llegaron a los carritos chocones)

?:el juego es en parejas así que cada quien agarre una

mikey:yo a angela

donie:yo a abril

rapha:a yaky

leo:yo a_

jose:mira maria otra vez nos encontramos ven tu serás mi pareja

maria:pero es que yo

jose:es que nada

(los chicos se subieron quedando leonardo con una chica que no conocía)

jose:jajaja es muy divertido

maria:claro

leo:...

mikey:cuidado que allá va mikey

(choca con rapha)

rapha:ya veran

yaky:viene la venganza

maria:ven choquemos a leo

jose:claro

leo:creo que nos van chocar

?:ok pues regresemossela

(poco antes de chocar la chica le roba un beso a Leonardo haciendo que maría se abaje del juego y se va caminando)

leo:por que hiciste eso

?:para robar tu corazón

leo:poues no lo intentes por que nunca pasara

(leo se abaja al igual que sus hermanos y leonardo persigue a maria y los chicos y chicas a leonardo hasta que leonardo ve platicando a maria

con un chico muy guapo con un ojo verde y cabello rubio)

?:ola maria por que tan triste

maria:bueno luis vi a mi novio besándose con otra

luis:no te preocupes amiga yo estaré aquí para apoyarte

leo:que pasa aquí

maria:no que pasa contigo

luis:con que tu eres el novio de maria verdad

leo:algun problema

luis:creo que ella no te merece ella necesita algo mejor

(luis comienza a pelear con leo y rapha y donatello los separan)

maria:nunca lo vuelvas a golpear tu igual luis

luis:esta bien me voy cuídate maria

leo:quien es ese tonto tu novio

maria:no le digas tonto

leo:esta bien pero por que

yaky:le vuelves a decir así y veras

rapha:tranquila

yaky:no nada de tranquila

angela:quien es el maria

maria:mi mejor amigo

yaky:el fue uno de nuestros tantos maestros de ninjutsu pero el nos dio comida y hogar durante un largo tiempo

maria:si asi que no debiste hacerme esa escena de celos leo

leo:pero no quiero que me dejes

maria:pues esta bien estamos a mano por lo de aquella chica

leo:yo no quería besarla

maria:si aja

leo:encerio

maria:ok te creere

mikey:miren el túnel del amor

donie:que tal si entramos

yaky:suena bien

angela:y muy romántico

rapha:tal vez les sirva mas de ayuda a mari y leo

maria:ok entremos

(los chicos iban a entrar hasta que se topan con jose)

jose:maria quieres entrar conmigo

maria:lo siento pero

jose:odio tus peros entras por que entras

leo:dijo que no

jose:y quien eres tu para impedirlo

leo:su novio ase rato me la quitaste pero no pasara de nuevo

maria:tiene razón así que adiós

(jose muy enojado le quiso tirar un golpe a Leonardo pero antes María con su llave lo durmió)

yaky:duces sueños guapo

rapha:guapo

yaky:ya sabes que no lo es

leo:ahora si nos subimos

maria:claro

(los chicos se suben y cada vez que pasaban salían mostros cosa que les causaba terror a las chicas y hacían que abrazaran a

las tortuga)

leo:maria quiero decirte algo

maria:si

leo:ese collar que traes tiene una cámara y con ese botoncito la puedes encender cuando quieras

maria:ok la encenderé en momentos importantes como este(tierno beso)

ven vamos abajarnos ya termino el recorrido


	12. Chapter 12

La despedida

maria:pero que divertido

leo:creo que hay que irnos

angela:no aun hay mchos juegos mas

yaky:si epro muy pronto van a cerrar

donie:este parque lo abren solo por 5 horas y ya mero se cumplen

(Los chicos regresan para el patruyaje nocturno pero antes de llegar maria ve la cara de alguien no la alcanzo a apreciar Pero continúa llegando a las alcantarillas)

maria:creo que vi a karai

splinter:eso seria muy peligroso asi que esten atentos a lo que pase

mikey:ok

maria:que buen dia chicos pero les tengo malas noticias

donie:eso me preocupa

abril:igual a mi

maria:al ver reflexionado angela tiene que acabar sus estudios o dealmenos la secundaria ella solo

Tiene 14 años y nosotros 15 asi de que angela acabra su secundaria i luego volveremos a visitarlos pero nos iremos por un año

leo:pero apenas llegaron

maria:si por que te prometi que regresaria pero tengo que poner a estudiar a angela y aunque paresca muy no inteligente lo es es

Como donie pero un poco menos avanzada aprende muy rapido pero no le gusta estudiar y se la pasa jugando y dealmenos tiene queestudiar l

a secundaria o en pocas palabres acabarla y les juro que regresaremos en un año

leo:pero es que no no te volvere a perder mari un mes fue mucho para mi y no soportare 1 año

rapha:nosotros tampoco

splinter:maria tiene razon y ustedes no son sus padres para que tomen ustedes las decisiones

angela:cierto aunque no me guste tengo que acabarla nos iremos en 2 dias

yaky:wow no pense de que fuera tan lista

maria:yo tampoco pero el dia que se callo esa cosa roja era un experimento que iso ella y comprendi que es buena para

la ciencia

(al llegar el patruyaje nocturno)

leo:maria por que no quieres que angela estudie aqui

maria:por emos sido una molestia para ustedes y para que descansen un rato de nosotros

leo:ustedes saaben que no somos una molestia

maria:lo se pero e cambiado un poco como cuando mate a destructor yo no lo queria hacer y si no

Hubieras hablado todos estarian muertos asi que es bueno alejarse un rato pero no lo olvides tu y yo Siempre seremos uno

leo:lo recordare para siempre pase lo que pase

rapha:miren ay que darle una palisa a los krangs

yaky:yo me encargo

rapha:yo tambien quiero que conoscan mis puños

mikey:o parece un videojuego

leo:no es un videojuego

donie:o una moneda

maria:yo creo que si

(pasaron los 2 dias y las chicas estaban listas para irse las chicas se despiden pero antes de irse maria se le acerca a splinter)

maria:maestro splinter ya sabe lo que significa el color de mi aura

splinter:no lo s pequeña pero pienso que es amabilidad

maria:exacto pero tiene mas significados como amor,amabilidad,sabiduria y riesgos los cual domino todo menos el riesgo

splinter:gracias maria las esperamos en un año quieren que las acompañemos

yaky:si claro

(los chicos y el maestro splinter acompañaron a las chicas lo cual iban saltando de techo en techo hasta que cuando todo parecia estar bien aparece karai y un gran

Ejercito de ninjas con algo muy grande en la mano)

karai:con que vuelvo a verlos

maria:mejor vete karai no queremos problemas

karai:esta vez no peleare pero les dejare un pequeño regalo

(karai les deja una bolsa con algo adentro lo cual se acerca leonardo lentamente y mira lo que hay dentro de la bolsa)

leo:es una bomba

donie:pero no es una comun

angelela:esta bomba es pequeña pero haria explotar una casa entera

maria:desagamosnos de ella

angela:pero es algo raro esta bomba no se que tiene pero algo malo pasara y no tiene boton ni cables para desactivarla

maria:pero que rayos esta bomba tiene patas

(la bomba tenia un monitos donde aparece karai)

karai:esta bomba se movera como loca y podria explotar donde caiga solo necesitan 4 personas que exploten con ella para que no se mueva

maria:yo lo are

angela y yaky:nosotras tambien

leo:no nosotros lo aremos

maria:no estas loco no lo aras

karai:tranquilos esta bomba no matara a nadie o tal vez si echara un gas pero la pregunta es sera venenoso o de que sera el gas

maria:yo lo are leo

leo:no maria no soportaria verlas morir

(las 4 tortugas llegan a una casa abandonada explotando con la bomba despues de la esplocion angela alcanzo a recolectar un poco de gas)

angela:este gas solo borra la memoria

maria:todo o un poco

angela:segun yo solo les borraria como 8 meses de lo que an vivido

splinter:eso es casi el tiempo que ustedes vivieron aqui entonces ellos no las recordaran

yaky:maestro le ayudaremos a llevarlos a las alcantarillas pero luego nos iremos tal vez sea mejor que no recuerden que nos allan conocido

maria:tienes razon no creo que soporten 1 año sin nosotros asi que es mejor que no se acuerden de nosotros

(Las chicas regresan a las alcantarillas dejando a cada tortuga en el sillon )

abril:las estrañare

maria:tranquila volveremos en 1 año te lo prometo y le dejare este collar que me dio leonardo es hermoso pero tal vez le ser util

angela:si es que sabe como funciona tal vez se acuerde de nosotros aunque el puede recuperar la memoria poco a poco

yaky:como los voy a extrañar

maria:abril y maestro splinter no les digan nada a los chicos de nosotros

abril y splinter:esta bien

(maria le da un abrazo a splinter y abrildespidiendose y se le acerca a leo dandole un beso en la mejilla y diciendole tu y yo somos uno

Las chicas se van a su largo recorrido a los angeles dejando a aquellas tortugas)

leo:auch mi cabeza pero que paso

splinter:se quedaron dormidos

rapha:creo que ire a dormir

mikey:yo igual

donie:creo que seguire con mis experimentos

Tranquilos amigos no termina asi de triste la historia abra 2 temporada que sera la final muy pronto la subire con el nombre de regreso de amores


End file.
